Nanoha A's Divergence
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: A small change with the arrival of various people and artifacts changes entire world. Yuuno was too late, Alicia is alive, Alisa is the flame empress, and many more! Alternate Continuity/ Divergence fic, Het & Yuri platonic only FTW.
1. Chapter 00: An Entry with a WHAM!

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure and magic.**  
**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #89.**  
**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended unsuccessfully…**

**

* * *

**Uminari City, Nakaoka Town, Yagami Residence, June 3rd, 09:05 P.M.

_Solitude, the song of lone hearts wailing though the silent night._

The house was silent, for it having only one resident, that is Hayate Yagami, creaking sound of the wheels only adding the eerie sensation, but fear not, it was from Yagami Hayate's wheelchair.

She approached the phone, as the bleeping lights of the message recorder indicated that someone had called her.

Her expression were flat, if a bit sad, and she pushed the button.

_Reality knows no boundaries, cruelties touched even the most innocent life forms._

"[Hello? This is Dr. Ishida from Uminari University Hospital]"

Dr. Ishida, what a familiar name, probably the only people Hayate knew in this city. Hayate isn't so much as antisocial as she's really an outcast, as nobody else cared about her.

"[So, your birthday's finally tomorrow, Hayate-chan]"

She had no close relatives, she lived by herself. True, she never worried about economy of sort, which is sustained by her so-called 'distant relative'. Someone KNEW her birthday already counted as miraculous, much less celebrating it.

"[I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a bite to eat after tomorrow's examination]"

"[It would be great if you could reply before coming in tomorrow]"

Right, examination again, of course.

"[End of message]"

Oh, most awry sound EVER. Hayate smiling sadly, sometimes she wonder why can't she act like most children? Oh right, she's 'special'. But even that simply cannot justify all the treatment she received.

But Hayate **never** complains.

She left for her bed, but thinking again, she cannot sleep.

So as usual, she turned on the bed lamp and began reading some books, she always loved books, and hanging around the library A LOT.

Time went fast, before she realized, it was already midnight.

_Only the strongest could triumph, but only those with hearts would survive._

For a sudden, the light became dim. For the first time in her entire live, Hayate never saw a…black light? She flipped and sat, to find the very source of the anomaly.

It was a **book**.

Hayate gasped in surprise, Hayate remember that book, cool and creepy golden cross, as well as beautiful but scary purple crystal…

The ground is shaking, she squeaked for a bit and bracing herself to her bedside, that's when the book float and approached her.

Hayate blinked, isn't this is already weird enough? No, it isn't. As if the book are alive, it tries as hard as it can to break the chain.

These binds broke, then the book open and shown it's empty page rapidly, hundreds of empty pages. Reflecting in Hayate's eyes is her sudden fear and helplessness…

Why nobody comes to help her?

The book spoke in German, which would translate into "Releasing Seal" or something like that, and as the book finished to scan all it's own pages, it says something would equivalent to "Activated"

The book descend near Hayate as if she's isn't intimidated enough, she began to crawl backward out of fear.

* * *

_For the road began here._

Uminari City, Nakaoka Town, Residential area, September 18th, 07:30 P.M.

"Why are you…"

"VERMIN!"

Flashing in the quiet night, two people jousting mid air with all their might, although it may seems one-sided as only one of them carried a weapon whatsoever, while the other just use a screen made of light.

"Graf Eisen!"

"[-Explosion-]"

_These child, spearheads of future, meeting each other in the crossroad of fate._

Clanking and locking itself, the mallet throwing an empty shotgun shell, and suddenly a rocket mechanism appeared on its rear part, boosting the red haired girl's speed considerably.

He's so dead.

"[-Rakettenhammer-]"

"EAT THIS!"

"SHOOT!"

The blonde haired boy smashed into concrete, forming a rather large crater in said building and crack in the pavement he landed later. That boy didn't receive much damage thankfully, probably a dislocated joint or two, as he just flinch a bit before stand up perfectly again.

"Listen! I don't know what reason you had for attacking me blindly like that!" he cried "But I have a mission! This world is engulfed in a dangerous threat!"

"I don't give a crap! WHY DON'T YOU DROP ALREADY!"

"Now that's what I call big and foul mouthed" the boy clenched his teeth, "BRING IT ON!"

He took the rocket powered mallet with his shield head on, his feet sink into the pavement before thrown away by meters and bend a telephone pole.

_Human atrocities created the whole sequence which put the world into it's grave state._

"Persistent…little…vermin…" the red haired girl took her hat, which drop due to the shock wave caused.

She holding her right elbow, for unusual reason feel numb "My arm…is his shield just that…strong?"

"O feeling's of mine-"

"Huh…"

"Become the bind that seal the darkness…-Struggle Bind-"

_Burning brightly in their hearts are torch of passionate loyalty and blazing selfish ambition  
Torn between, mixed in, and separate again._

A shining circle appeared below the girl, before she can react, it was too late, plenty of string had enraptured her. "A BIND?"

"Not ordinary bind…" the boy chuckled as he walk toward the girl, despite his obviously bad state, lunges left and right and his eyes are dim. The girl wailed as she felt the power drained out of her body…"It continuously drains your mana, and normaly did it until you're not having enough to support your barrier jacket"

_Dammit, and I'll die! I'll DIE!_ was the girl's thought, after all, she's NOT a normal mage, hell, she's not these pesky unimportant twerp of a mage, she's a KNIGHT.

"Please, tell me about jewel-"

"I don't know…what the…hell…are you talking about…"

"You're…a mage right? You didn't know…"

"I said I don't know! Dammit…you…GRAF EISEEEN!" the girl broke the bind after her hammer spat yet another shell, which for obvious reason made the boy gasped in surprise, "Well, that's my ace in the hole..." he sweatdropped and evaded yet another smash from her hammer.

The girl looked at him in disbelief, for the hell of it she didn't need a freakin' pity! Or did that binding really his trump card? Considering it took the power of a whole cartridge to break these magical chains by overloading herself with magic power, it was possible...

But how about some mid/ long range spell usually she spotted in those puny and WEAK (usually) Mid Childan mages!

Mixed feeling erupted from her hearts, but anger and embarrassment dominated everything else, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKING FUN OF ME DAMMIT! FIGHT ME WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" she barked.

"Making fun of you? I should be dead if not for my shield" he cried just as pissed as her.

So other than hard-ass shield and some...creative restriction, he DIDN'T have offensive weapon? "GOING DOWN ALL THE WAY! I'M WASTING MY TIME!"

"Is this is my end?" he couldn't even move his foot, much less fly or using teleport.

the girl finalized with a realistically hard jab on his stomach (that wouldn't injure him compared to concretes and pavement), said boy just smirked in response, before he fell on his back, snoring. The static, eerie environment turned loud and crowded.

"Vita-chan!"

"Ungh…Ha…Hayate…haven't you sleep yet?"

"No, I was reading this book all the time" Hayate pointed her a thick novel, apparently about detective story or something "And I heard the rumbling sound, like there's a construction work or something"

"Just-just your imagination probably"

The Girl turned her gaze from her friends to the boy, there's no boy, there's only a…

"Fe-Ferret?" her eyes bulged and her jaw drop in surprise, before faint in exhaustion and surprise.

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-  
**

**

* * *

**

Changes from canon (for those who didn't read the Animesuki version):

1. Hayate's more receptive to magic, though still oblivious to it's technical aspect (didn't really care and paid not too much attention until the start of this story)

2. Raising Heart & Chrono taught Nanoha about **EVERYTHING**, Yuuno **doesn't** involved in the Jewel SEED incident, but instead plays a (slightly) greater role in Book of Darkness incident.

3. Some **popular** names is changed to **official** ones (Took from **Nanoha Wiki**), such as Precia = Presea & Arisa = Alisa.

4. And some other **canon derailment** that will be revealed.


	2. Chapter 01: Interest and Mistrust

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #89.**

**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended (rather) unsuccessfully****…**

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

**

* * *

Chapter 01: Interest and Mistrust**

Despite being severely crushed with rock and dirt all the time, Yuuno Scrya (9) never felt so broken, not even the first Jewel SEED could made his body this painful.

_What a violent girl_, he remembered again what happened, that girl, that red braid, that hat of her, THAT FREAKING MALLET…

Yuuno gasped and suddenly he founded himself sleeping on a giant bed.

Wait a minute.

He look at both his…hand, instead of fingers, he had a pair of hand full of claws.

"AAAGH! I'M ENTERING STANDBY MODE!" he cried, yes, he turned into a ferret, for the hell of it.

"WHO THE HELL CRYING OUT LOUD IN SUCH MORNING"

He heard a loud stomp along the hallway, and that same girl kick his ass last night kick the door open.

The golden haired ferret turned pale in an instant, what if-

"I have no intention of killing a small fry" she chuckled, realizing his fear that filled the room itself "And you're far more useful if you stay alive"

"Do not SHIT with me!" Yuuno cried in rage "You said that after smashing me into a freaking building and metal pole! FOR THE HECK WITH THAT!"

"COULD YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY NOT BURNED YOURSELF INTO ASH! FERRET!"

"I'M NOT A FERRET!"

"REALLY? LOOK AT THE MIRROR ARE YOU BLIND?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"Ara-ara, so noisy in the morning, aren't you?" a much taller and mature-looking blonde haired woman smirked "Even Hayate noticed that…"

"Eh?" she widened her eyes as she saw the little girl tried to bash the poor ferret with a chair, which he repelled with a spherical barrier. "What a strength" the woman clapped her hands "So THAT'S why even Vita-chan having a nightmare"

"Vita-chan, Shamal, breakfast is ready! Bring Ferret-san along too!" came the distant voice from somewhere else in the house, "Coming!"

"You had to keep your mouth shut, ferret…or else" the little girl made a slicing move on her neck, frightened Yuuno as hell.

"_Jeez, why can't we just take his Linker Core then brainwash and ditch him?_" the girl telepathically grumbled as she put Yuuno on her head, not fear of anything apparently. Yuuno himself decided to let it go, seeing as he practically hopeless if it comes to a rematch.

After all, he had his mission. He would let himself die…

"_On his current state, he would die undoubtedly, thanks to the injury he sustained_" the woman replied calmly, "_Would you prefer to broke our oath?_"

"No"

"_Also, Hayate had suspected something, she's a smart girl…better to keep things smooth or everything else screwed…_"

His nose disturbed by a delicious scent radiating from the floor below, "Smell nice"

"Does Hayate's shampoo that incredible?"

"Maybe he meant her cooking instead"

"Damn"

Yuuno snorted and start a telepathic channel with the little girl, "_Oh, jealous of a food are you?_"

"_What the hell, get out of my mind, Ferret!_"

"_No way, until you reply my question_"

"_I'll fed you to Zafira then_"

Even though Yuuno sitting comfortably on the girl's shoulder, radiating aura of hate can be felt from both, as that wolf / dog / something and the pink haired woman noticed.

As well as that wheelchair bound girl whose cook the miraculously delicious-smelling soup or something, Yuuno didn't recognized the dish.

"Hello, Ferret-san, how are you feeling today?" Hayate cheerfully pats Yuuno.

"Pretty fine, thank you, except for my backbone"

"Of course, after all you fell from SUCH height, it was miracle for you to survive" Yuuno and the short girl gasped in surprise, is she's a mage or something?

"Ahem, who are you talking with, Hayate?" the shorter, malicious girl mumbles.

"Oh? I must be daydreaming that Ferret-san replied my question"

"_Damn you Ferret_"

"_How should I know she's able of telepathic communication too?_"

"_Just be careful, dammit!_"

Hayate served the dish, oh how Yuuno's stomach already requested that…soup…thing, he hadn't eat anything for two days after all. Oh how he suddenly had the ability often called 'puppy eyes'…

"Oh, looks like our guest already hungry! Anyway, I haven't introduced myself, the name is Hayate Yagami" she introduced herself, judging from her appearance, her age wouldn't be too far apart with Yuuno, as well as that…violent girl he's sitting on currently.

"Vita" said red haired girl grumbles.

"Signum" the pink-haired woman replied coolly while crossed her arm in suspicion.

"Shamal, and he's Zafira" finally the blonde bows and pointed on the wolf /dog / something (must be a familiar, Yuuno concluded).

Wait, so this Vita girl wanted to feed him to her familiar? HOW CRUEL.

"Ne, what's your name?" Shamal beamed to him mentally, oh how happy he is for someone asked, "Yuuno Scrya" he replied.

"Ne, how about we call it…him, Yuuno?" Shamal cheerfully said "Calling him ferret-san just sound ridiculous"

"That's sounds like a good name" Signum added.

"_YES! YES! YES!_" Yuuno cheered.

"I'll stick with ferret" Vita replied.

"_Dang it_" he's sulking again.

"Vita-chan" Hayate pouted.

"Alright, alright! GAH! JUST EAT ALREADY YOU FERRET!" Vita pulled her hair due to the stress as Yuuno abused his telepathic link to mock Vita.

The breakfast was rather hilarious and more lively than always, according to Shamal, even more priceless when Yuuno and Vita fighting each other for a final piece of pudding.

"How immature, beating the crap out of each other for a piece of dessert" Signum sneered on their interaction, made both of them sulk in embarrassment.

In the end, Yuuno let the so-called lady got the piece, and he concluded his breakfast by mimicking their habit of clapping hand (without saying Gochisousama sou desu = Thank God for the meal), then wipe his claws with a piece of Kleenex.

That earned simultaneous sweatdrop, except from Hayate whose just laugh off her butt "Yuuno-san must be originated from a circus or something, there's no way he's a wild ferret"

"_Not that I'm a ferret in the first place…but thank you very much, Hayate_" Yuuno looked to the kind girl and gave a faint smile whose doesn't go unnoticed by Hayate.

"Oh! You're happy? thank God!"

"_Well, that concludes it…_" Yuuno beamed to the 'mysterious people', "_Say to her I'm gonna back sometimes_"

Vita followed angrily as the ferretboy walking outside "Where the hell you would go?"

"To accomplish my mission" In an instant, Yuuno turned into his human form, a blonde, if pretty, boy of Hayate's age. With his suspicious tan costume and light brown cloak no less.

That would DEFINITELY attract attention.

"And what are you mission anyway?"

"I wish I could tell, but probably it'll be best for you to stay away" Yuuno replied coldly "After all, you beat me senseless"

"I HAVE MY REASON!"

"AND WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE ANYWAY?"

Vita clenched her fist, yes, he has nothing to do with her, his problem is not her and vice versa. Even if he went away, she would catch him.

Or not, people with five digit mana is hard, no, almost impossible to get here. In Fact, those bandits she encountered these days not even as strong as him (in raw power, not combat capability).

Vita began to calculate all the outcomes, and she concluded he would worth about ten pages or so.

She couldn't let him go. But using violence would only makes his condition worse, Shamal said those with talent of Healing magic recover fast, but he's nowhere near durable as them, he's just a normal human, not even a guardian beast like Zafira.

Vita needed him at his best condition.

"Shamal, help me!" Vita cried from the depth of her heart "HE's running away!"

"With THAT kind of injury?" Shamal barged out of the kitchen and rushing outside, following Vita and Yuuno.

"Why are you still following me?" Yuuno said upset, with his body trashed, he can't run. Of course he's confused as hell with how Vita reacted.

"If you told us your problem, we may be able to help you" Shamal replied, "Probably, just probably…after all, we're the same"

Yuuno sighed in disbelief, at least Shamal makes sense with her reasoning, of course it would come with a price.

"Well, why not…" he smirked honestly.

* * *

Yuuno settle with told them everything about his mission, of course he meant it in general sense, there's so many thing he couldn't share it wasn't funny. But considering his agenda...

"Ancient Artifact?" Signum raised her eyebrow "Jewel what?"

"Jewel SEED" Shamal explained again.

"I think its related to the case that happened mid year" Signum said, much to Yuuno's rejoice.

"Really?"

"Yes, when we experimented with magic barrier, we find that TSAB clientele are roaming all around the city, about two months ago if I'm not wrong" Signum said "However, seeing as there's no weirdness happening these days, I don't see them anymore later…probably your case are solved already"

"Wait, what…what time is this"

"09:30 A.M."

"I mean the date"

"September 19th, why?"

Yuuno slumped in agony, he trapped in time slip phenomenon, where while his journey to earth took approximately few second, it was SIX MONTHS since he departed using advanced teleportation magic. Of course TSAB already acted on their own way…

How cruel fate is, how stupid he is.

Had he not swallowed by his pride and rage, and instead left the case to TSAB's hands, he would be on his homeworld, digging yet another site.

When Yuuno talked about tradeoff, he never knew it was his mana. Sure, he could generate a LOT, but these three (minus Zafira) could generate much more.

Then again, maybe they just not wanted of wasting their own mana and taking advantage of him instead.

They gave him a box, filled with metal cylinder known as cartridges. Yuuno just shut his mouth from asking of reason they need filled cartridges.

Based on what Vita displayed, Cartridge released large amount of compressed Mana, boosted the user's magical power considerably. Green light came out of his right palm as he did a meditation and channel his mana.

"I feel like a cow" he commented flatly.

"Oh shut up" Vita punched him softly on the shoulder.

For a sudden, the 'book' reacted when Yuuno started to fill the cartridges with his magical energy, Shamal tried as hard not to make noise while holding it, alas, the book flew and whacked Yuuno in the face, latched on him.

"MMMPHHH! WHAT THE HECK" Yuuno cried and released himself, interrupting the mana-storing process.

"Ah, sorry!" Shamal sweat dropped and quickly bind the book with chain and locks.

"That's strange book you have" Yuuno smirked "Is that your device?"

"Kinda like that, but it's hard to control, so we seldom use it" Shamal lied of course, there's no way she would tell him the truth.

"Anyway, Yuuno, do you have a plan to leave earth soon?"

"Well, with my current condition, interdimensional teleportation isn't possible" Yuuno replied seriously "And since this is a Non-administrated world, there's no interdimensional transport either, so, I had to wait until my body is ready"

Signum took a glance on Shamal, then on Vita and Zafira, all of them came into single conclusion.

"Why don't you stay here for the time being?"

"HUH?"

"As a token of gratitude" Shamal smirked "Since it was Vita's responsibility"

Of course Yuuno was suspicious, they felt responsible? That wasn't the problem, something a bit…off about that proposal.

Especially about that book, as an archaeologist, Yuuno could read 'expression' of a magical artifact, and that book screams about madness and agony.

Then again, he had no place to go. Counting his current condition, as well as the chances that Signum, Shamal, and Zafira are stronger than even him in full condition, running away from them simply futile as well.

"But staying there, even as a ferret kinda…"

"You can fill our cartridges" Vita sneered "As a great power supply, that wouldn't be a hindrance right?"

Dang it, they got me. Filling one or two box a week wouldn't be a hindrance for the recovery of his body, though he assumed they'll ask more…

No, it wasn't close to their real reason at all.

If he should made a bond based on mutual interest and mistrust, let it be. After all, he was all alone, by himself on this backwater world, better to stick with these strong people as long as it's convenient until he can do interdimensional teleport or found a way of escaping.

"Well, I'll think about it for a while…but looks like I'll accept it anyway" he laughed.

* * *

As I said earlier, there's some changes in the timeline, Yuuno's injuries, instead of caused by a Jewel Seed, was caused with Vita. Vita planned to take his linker core right away, but taking it in such condition would kill him outright (not to mention Hayate had suspect something).

Yes, Yuuno's character and motive is a bit...different, why? Because he never meet Nanoha.


	3. Chapter 02: That Bond We Shared

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**

**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended (rather) unsuccessfully…**

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Nanoha & co.

* * *

**Chapter 02: That Bond We Shared  
**

1 October, Public bath.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"DAMN IT FERRET JUST...HEY!"

Case in point: Yagami family (and Yuuno) went into the public bathouse, Vita wanted him to follow them to women side (Zafira wasn't present).

Male ferret wouldn't bring any trouble no?

WRONG.

Becase he's human male of 9 years old.

"_HOLY HELL! MY EYES!_" he cried mentally "_CAN'T UNSEE_"

"Hell, what are you-"

And thus Yuuno run into the male side, concerned (and angry) Vita subconsciously chasing after him.

And what she saw is...naked old men?

She stood out, stunned, for about ten second...

"GYAAAH! FERRET! CLAW MY EYES OUT DAMN PLEASE!"

Ten minutes later, Vita and Yuuno settled on the female side (as Yuuno is still 9, he's allowed to enter, Japanese is WEIRD). Yuuno was on his human form thought both of them covered themselves well with towels. Luckily, there's no anyone else, so Yuuno is rather relaxed.

"SHIT, FREAKING DAMN! THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Although you enjoy that view of foreigners with huge ass-i mean abs and biceps..." Yuuno deadpanned.

"You wanted to die so much?" Vita growled, but she noticed something.

Yuuno's SUPPOSEDLY small and fragile-looking frame is, in fact, solidly toned and riddled with various scars.

"Hey Ferret, I mean Yuuno...what the heck happened with that body of yours?" she asked, tried to be polite, if a bit "I certain my assault on you just create one tenth of them"

"Well, Archaeologist training is hard...I've taught since I was five" Yuuno sheepishly smirk "Normally, I would posses this kind of body when I'm 12 years old...the Age of consent in my tribe"

"However, as I learned my parent's death...I went overboard and loss myself in the accelerated training that is obviously harmful, until my body gave up...I'm not yet learning about offensive magic and hastily went here...only to find that someone else finished my job"

"Are you mad?"

"Why?" Yuuno ask "However, I DO feel unsatisfied...after all my hard work...I came here too late and in the receiving end of hammer girl"

Vita is silent, he actually said that in a flat manner, neither teasing or angry. He just told everything naturally...

"I'm sorry" was her response, she then realized "_Damn it why should I say that? SINCE WHEN I'M THIS WE-_"

"Pardon?" Yuuno raised his eyebrows.

Vita clenched her teeth and blush "I said I'm sorry for torturing you like that!"

Yuuno thought for a while, hell, an apology? Seriously? After she beat the crap out of him like that?

Unless...

"Well, I cannot say that I'm not angry" Yuuno scratched his head "But why are you brutally slaughter me like that?"

"My comrades...if you could call them that, call me the berserker" Vita mumbles "I like to fight, and solving everything with violence, or testing my own strength. However there's time when I loss my sanity that...a duel can turn into a deadly brawl...usually my comrades was there to stop but..."

"There's no one beyond the clueless Hayate, herself coming too late" Yuuno finalized "Ah, looks like Hayate & co arrived..."

He tuned back onto his ferret form, and drowning himself in a large bowl.

Hayate, Signum, and Shamal enter the female section, only to meet Vita and Ferret Yuuno.

"Sorry I'm late, Vita-chan!" Hayate clapped her hands.

"Just fine"

Seeing Signum in a towel, two words came into Yuuno and Vita's mind on an instant.

**Boob monster**.

* * *

6 October, still in the peaceful Uminari city.

Yuuno was bored, everyone had left the house, including Hayate herself. There's nothing left to do, and he already finished today's quota of Cartridges. In short, he was slacking off, and slacking off ain't his favorite phrases.

And so, he decided to wander around the city, today, he would go to the city library, Kazegaoka.

He had been there several times actually, especially when he's bored like today, he could spend entire day there reading books (although he had no membership, which in turn, exactly because he's not a citizen).

Meanwhile, Hayate herself, along with Vita, went to the library, and then it happens.

Hayate tried to pick a book by herself while Vita went to buy some drinks, unusually being stubborn, Hayate slipped out of her wheelchair, Yuuno did a teleport out of pure reflex and caught the girl on his arms.

Vita, whose surprised to find them in such position, incidentally called him out, "Ferret…I mean Yuuno! What are you-ugh"

Before she could shut her mouth, it was too late.

"Eh? Eh? What could this mean, Vita-chan?"

"_Now look what you have done_"

"_Shut up_"

So, it ended them having a 'talk' in a small outdoor cafe just outside of the library.

"Eh, so this Yuuno are…"

"Yes, Yuuno the ferret's (sic) owner's friends" Yuuno nodded, embarrassed "In fact, she named him after me. But because she had to left the country, she left Yuuno with…well, me"

"Ah, I'm very sorry" Hayate waved her hands "'it's not my intention to have him permanently anyway"

Yuuno swore Hayate almost crying when she said that, "_Did she really that lonely? How could I dare to broke her happiness like this? Stupid, stupid!_"

It was too late for him to broke their…friendship, if you could call their weird bonds that.

**Mutual interest and distrust**, how convenient and easy to say…now Yuuno himself doubt he can left her. It's no wonder WHY Vita cared her so much it's borderline obsession. Not to mention Yuuno genuine cared for Vita as well...and broke Hayate's heart will made him lose his head in Vita's hand.

Once you ties a bond with Hayate and her friends, it was practically unbreakable…no, it's not because of pity.

It was because Yuuno had attracted to these girls personally, Hayate was too kind and pure, Vita was abrasive but dedicated, Shamal was mature and caring. Yuuno had yet to learn about Signum or Zafira, but he had decided.

_They're trustworthy_

"Well, I and…Yuuno didn't get along too much" Yuuno said "In fact, he's more often than not didn't coming home. I'm glad he's doing just fine…"

"Really? You doesn't seems like a bad guy yourself" Hayate curiously sharpened her gaze.

"Huh?"

"In fact, animal could easily recognize bad and good person simply by near them, and just look how doves and cats sat around you comfortably"

Exactly.

"Maybe because Yuuno the Ferret is a pervert and prefer girls" Vita snorted.

What?

"His reaction when we took him into female section in public bath just hilarious, I wonder if Man-Yuuno just as hentai as the ferret itself"

Now Yuuno's pissed as hell, "I'm not a pervert"

"Oh yes, suspiciously specific denial aren't that"

"Oh well, at least it was better than to gazing on naked old man"

"I've never heard about that" Hayate gasped in surprise, and hell just cannot hold her laughter.

"YUUNO YOU BASTARD!" Vita cried, her face now indistinguishable from her red, braided hair. She chasing after Yuuno all around the blocks with her flailing a broom she founded nearby.

"Hey I didn't say anything!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuuno didn't realize that Hayate sensed something strange with him; it was because he reshaped his barrier jacket as mundane clothes, the emission irradiating from him was awry high.

It was the similar feeling when Vita is using her 'magical costume'. No, even more similar to...

That feeling she got when carrying Yuuno the ferret, who was injured badly two weeks ago.

"So that's why...you want to made this a hide and seek?" Hayate smirked as she got the realization.

* * *

Shamal took Hayate off, while Vita and Yuuno went into a 'date'. In Hayate's words and meaning, this had caused both of them replied in denial.

"It was dangerous, you ferret!" Vita barked "How could you do that!"

"I don't expect to meet her here! I'm just bored" He sighed "Okay, I'm sorry"

"Moreover than that, why are you using you magical armor! Use mundane clothes can you? I can even sense that from one hundred feet away!"

"I don't have any…"

Silence, yes, Yuuno was a freeloader with no single yen on his pocket…it would be a problem if he wanders around naked of course! In the end, the more versatile barrier jacket was a last resort.

"Geez, fine! I'll buy you one!"

"Huh?"

"Don't expect flashy clothes or something like that, ferret!" she blushed and turned her head away "And you owe me!"

"I won't, and thank you" Yuuno replied with a smirk, Vita always had a soft side on him…at least, that means Vita never really hated him.

In the end, Vita gave him two pants and four shirts (one of which are long sleeved) of different colors; they're look bland, but better than him stick with his barrier jacket and made Vita angry all the way.

"I never knew that bland T-shirts and cotton pants are much cheaper than a bowl of sundae" Vita mumbles when counting the money on her wallet.

"Probably because they're bland, Captain obvious" Yuuno laughed "But how? You never really go shopping by yourself like this?"

"Yes, although Hayate gave me pocket money, except for ice cream and cookies (which for some reason banned in large quantity by Hayate) I never spend a coin. Hayate also knew much better about style of sort, even my barrier jacket are designed by her, in fact. So, I relied on her about mundane clothes as well"

"Wow, that's awesome"

And that's when single notes of ten thousand Yen flew right to Yuuno's face.

"Now that's a large founding" Vita raised her hand and grins.

"Is this really okay?" Yuuno sweatdropped, he didn't know about Japan, but in his place the founder owner, he's an archaeologist after all.

They head to a nearby stand, and Yuuno said he wanted two "What flavor are you prefer?"

Vita raised her eyebrow "Huh?"

"Think it as an interest"

"Well, chocolate please"

"..."

"I'm not thanking you"

"Why should you?"

* * *

"In the end, it was hard for me to left" Yuuno finally spoke, breaking the eerie silence.

"How unfortunate" Vita grumbles "If everything would turn up like this, I shouldn't persuade you in the first place"

"Do you hate me because of that?"

Vita gazed sharply at him, and actually wanted to say that as part of her reflex, but somehow she closed her mouth, and then replied "How could I?" Vita turned her head in embarrassment.

"Okay, sometimes you're either smug or act like an immature jerk, but besides that, most of the time…how should I put it…in Hayate's words, you're a good guy"  
They sat on a bench under trees, soft and cool breeze of the fall season flushed their face. How comfortable, how Yuuno didn't want to left this planet for his dusty hometown.

"You never talk bad and look down to Hayate's condition, you had enough guts and patience to interact with me and Zafira normally, you're smart enough to gain Signum's attention, as well as mature enough for Shamal…you're different from some boys in the neighborhood"

"That's because I have a bad childhood, nothing to be proud of"  
He had no family, just a few relatives, just like Hayate. Moreover than that, he had started his career as Archaeologist when his parents killed during Jewel SEED incident about a year ago.

That's when he swore that he would solve this case and capture all Jewel SEED by himself, in short, he went for a good revenge.

But now his case had been solved, even if he returns home, there's only more boring and dangerous job of excavation waiting for him, and to think that few weeks ago he prefers his job than staying is embarrassing.

Involving lost civilization this and magical artifact that, in the end, he has no real purpose to live and engulfed by doubt and fear.

Yuuno told Vita some of his tales, in a broad line. Whimpering just not his style after all and Vita does understand that.

"I can see it from your eyes" Vita commented and stretched her arm "You and Hayate like a person looked on their reflection"

"Really?" Yuuno sheepishly smirk "I'm flattered"

"Could you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if our ties we're cut off, for real…let's protect Hayate with all our might"

"…I don't know…but I'll try"

Neither had realized that their hands are touching…

Somewhere in the same park, Signum, Shamal and Zafira watching after them.  
"Is it really too late to let him go?" Zafira spoke, he rarely does that in his wolf form, much less in humanoid form, even to the fellow knights.

"He's going to deep, soon after, the time will comes" Signum said coolly as always, while lying on a tree "Depend on how we accomplish our mission, we can either sever it or keep it underneath big pile of lies"

"That bond we shared" Shamal mumbles "What's that for you, Signum?"

"I don't know" the pink haired woman replied "But I'd never truly smile unless Hayate attain the absolute happiness"

Yuuno began to concentrate his mind, with his current condition; he began experimenting with interdimensional telepathy and teleportation. At first, he tried to send a rock, then some food, and this time is his last experiment with transporting non-living goods.

And he finally founded his lost treasure.

* * *

Ha-ha...even though they are lying to each other...it's seems that strange bonds are formed between them!

Plot bunny? of course! here's some bonus.

* * *

**Omake:**

When the night calls, everyone coming home. Yuuno was dead tired after the sheanigas in the public bath, but he can't sleep.

Vita was playing with that new computer (they call it Laptop or something), actually, playing some sort of simulator game.

"Hey Vita"

"What?"

"What is bathtub bonding? Shamal said something like that when we're finished didn't she?"

That question out from nowhere.

"Huh? It was when two person took a bath together (not necessarily in THE bathtub) and having conversation that made them knowing each other better"

"..."

"...wait a minute, did we just have that?" Vita gasped "NO! I'M DEAD! T3H AWP H4XORZ!"

"Damn right" Yuuno nodded "Is that...female character?"


	4. Chapter 03: ZENRYOKU ZENKAI!

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**

**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended (rather) unsuccessfully…**

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Nanoha & co.

* * *

**Chapter 03: MAXIMUM POWER! DESTROY EVERYTHING!  
**

8 October, Natural Preservation 'Shangri-la', Administrated word 33.

A pair of kids, boy and a girl is standing in the middle of the southern island clusters, mid air. The blue haired boy was wearing a thick, black coat complete with spikes on each shoulder. The girl was wearing a white, heavily stylized dress.

"Nee, Chrono-kun is this fine?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"What are you bumbling about, go ahead and try!" the boy grumbles, impatient.

"But-"

"No buts, since it your power is impossible to contain, we need a full degree of freedom…and yet you're hesitating just now?" He raised his voice in disbelief.

"Look who's talking…one to brag about high and mighty" she retorted with a sneer, which for some reason out of place.

"Exactly because that new spell of yours are shield-breaker, Nanoha"

"Why everyone assumes that Nanoha Takamachi = superior firepower"

"Because it was kinda self-explanatory duh"

"Nyahahah, okay, you win" the girl raised her pink staff, "Raising Heart, shooting form"

"[Establish]"

The rounded golden tip of the pink staff changed into a spear-like tip, though still retains the same big red orb as it's signature.

The girl took a stance, handling the staff from the hips much like using a firearm. She aimed her staff upward, and began to channel her power.

"Raising Heart! Countdown" she wailed.

"[Yes, master! Countdown start, ten…]"

Mana particles from the surrounding began to gather and swirl around the girl, before absorbed and condensed by the red orb into a big, pinkish ball of light.

"[Nine…eight]"

"The target is that shield generator twenty kilometers ahead, can you do it?"

"[five…four]"

"Probably" she replied with a toothy grin, "Calibrate target, Raising Heart!"

"[Target acquired]"

"READY!"

"[-Starlight Breaker-]"

"SHOOT"

Cue a big, pink beam of doom blasting the hell out of flying decoy. There were no explosion, the generator itself as a whole vaporized due to the intense energy that beam attack delivered.

"…since today I appointed Nanoha Takamachi as TSAB's walking WMD"

"Mou, Chrono-kun that's not funny for you told it with such straight face…if you want to joke around please kick that frown of yours"

"My face always been like this"

"THEN CHANGE IT ALREADY"

"Man, why should you angry like that?"

Nanoha Takamachi, 9 years, ordinary grade schooler-cum-machinery of doom. Nice girl, if a bit naive and idealistic. Quite a hard worker and sometimes stubborn.

Chrono Harlaown, 14 years, TSAB young commander, man of silent kill. Cold mannered and eternal frowner, but rather mature and had a heart made of solid gold. Reasonable, if a bit stiff in everything.

"Nanoha, don't you think your training method is a bit overkill?" Chrono mutters as he detonated his outrageously evil-looking jacket, revealing a fairly mundane semi-formal coat as his real clothes. Nanoha followed, revealing the same, but much simplified white dress, which is her elementary uniform.

The duo sometimes mistaken as couple these days due to their closeness, but their relationship aren't quite like that.

Nanoha took the iced tea thrown by him, refreshing herself for a bit "Overkill?" was her reply.

Well, at least on Nanoha's part, Chrono was recently entering puberty and still confused and doesn't quite catch the difference of philia and eros yet, for he suppressed and denied his own emotion doesn't really help.

"Think about your own nice, ever-developing body" he pointed "Wait, that's not what I mean. I mean it wouldn't be funny for a talented mage to be crippled at such young age due to mana overexertion"

Yep, puberty problem indeed. It would be less funnier if he hadn't said that with a flat, serious face.

The violet-eyed brunette just replied with a soft smile and faint blush, didn't quite catch what he said except the very essence, **she's training too hard**.

Even the medical expert from Bureau said that normal person would die from such kind of training.

Better explained, Nanoha's training method is to let her device, Raising Heart, sap a certain amount of mana from a given task, eat, took a bath, and when studying, except when she's sleeping.

In short, normal person would have their mana circulatory system fried from overuse. This is contrary with the Device's function as safety control for a mage, among other things.

The result? Nanoha had surpassed highest level known mana capacity in TSAB, known as '**Six digit barrier**' (or sometimes, called 1 million barrier), only hundreds amongst millions of TSAB mages had broke such kind of level. Chrono himself is measured at just **less** extreme high mark, exactly 1.0 Million, most of his mage training in last four years are relegated to skill and tactics than firepower, thanks to his bad talent and sheer basic power.

"Well, why wouldn't I try to raise my capacity too?" He smirked cynically, if he train his strength in a reasonable pace, he believed that he could attain Nanoha's level in two or three years, given his current base level.

That's if no major case interfered with his training, then doubled his usual training portion is a better choice. AND Nanoha + her wicked schedule is an unstoppable level grinder, so raw power wasn't his choice at all.

"I'll do some artillery training" Chrono said on his usual cold tone, before transforming again into his magical boy form.

"Huh? Isn't that a bit strange? I think you said it was unrefined or something" Nanoha smirked at him, few weeks ago, she said exactly same thing and he mocked her for 'being an unrefined woman'.

"Few strength training won't hurt me, and I have changed my mind. As I said earlier, you had to mind your own body before helping others" Chrono waved his hand without even looking back "Say hello to Alicia and Fate when they come back"

"Well, then, I'll do some simulation training with Raising Heart"

They're like **two sides of a coin**, **opposite in everything** yet is a **complementary to each other**.

Nanoha recently began to develop tactic and strategy, while Chrono himself thinking about increasing his raw strength, they influenced each other just like that.

Nanoha sat cross-legged, despite all the difficulties with the skirt, she managed to be relax, and began to float.

The big-ass explosions just 100 meter or so from her place disturb her concentration for a while, courtesy of Chrono's long range spells. More proof that so-called _Nanoha plague_ infected Chrono as well.

"And he said **moderation is the best**, oh well...Raising Heart, let's begin Simulation number 97"

"[Yes, My master]"

* * *

As Nanoha closed her eyes, her environment switch into a vast dessert filled with the ruins of skyscrapers, Nanoha raised her eyebrows, "Raising Heart, this isn't the field I intended"

"[Interference confirmed]"

"You mean…SOMEONE WAS THERE?" Nanoha gasped and instantly formed a battle stance.

"I'm here"

Nanoha flip her body instantly and looked behind, as a gold haired boy wearing tan clothes standing on the top of highest building. His green eyes gazing sharply to Nanoha's, creating a tension.

"Who…who are you?"

"You wanted to ask how I could tamper with Raising Heart's real time simulacra?" he smirked "I'm Yuuno Scrya, former owner and the creator of Intelligent Device Raging Heart"

"I don't quite understand but I think I could Imagine that…" Nanoha sweatdropped, if Chrono is 14 years old commander and Mariel Atenza is 15 years old device meister, meeting a slightly younger device meister is not really a surprise.

"Well, you can say that Raising Heart, is a perfect imitation of the original 'Heart', a device I've found in a ruins" Yuuno scratched his head, for lack of a better terms "But Raising Heart never meant for me at all...I have the capability to assemble it, or even create a whole new copy, fine tune and maintenance is an another matter. Apparently, YOU have near 100% compatibility with her instead her report had to be believed"

"[It was legitimate point]" the device added to hammer the point "[Compatibility of 90.75732% before self maintenance, which raised it by 7.88843%]"

"See?" Yuuno laughed "Man, I can't even release her in battle form, only the sealing form"

NAnoha sweatdropped, he's kind of eccentric.

They began to share their stories, apparently, Yuuno founded that Nanoha is one of the key person related to the Jewel seed case. It was began with Nanoha founded Raising Heart, and fighting as well as gathering the jewel Seed.

And meeting THEM.

"Fate and Alicia Testarossa? I **do** knew Chrono thought...he's kind of famous"

"Umh…well, Fate-chan is kind of my rival" Nanoha nodded, Yuuno could notice that her face flushed in mention of this Fate person "And Alicia is…Fate-chan's big sister"

Or mother, probably, she didn't have the rights to explain the complexity.

"She got a real reason thought" Nanoha explained "Unlike me"

Fate was forced by her mother to gather all the Jewel seed, guaranteed to earn a nasty punishment everytime she failed. As with Alicia's identity, Nanoha didn't explain the detail in the name of privacy, she just gave him the general explanation.

She doesn't even tell him about Presea's motive.

"You didn't have any reason?"

"Well, when I find Raising Heart, I feel like the gap in my life were filled, it was like I found a new purpose in my life. It was getting better and better however, when I met Fate-chan, Chrono-kun, and finally, Alicia-chan" Nanoha said "In the end, it wasn't magic or the fight which worth my injury, it was the people I met and I wanted to protect, including Raising Heart herself"

"[Thank you, my master]"

"Well, then this is my last token of gratitude, as you had utilized Raising Heart to it's maximum potential and accomplish my revenge" Yuuno gave her a small orb just like Raising Heart's core unit, except blue colored "If the day when Raising Heart suffers comes, just gave this to the technician"

Yuuno stand up and he smiled "With this, my mission comes into an end. Take care, Raising Heart, Nanoha"

"[Yes, my creator]"

"Wait, Yuuno-kun! Can we meet again?"

"Still seeking for job in TSAB, sooner or later we will" he smirked and snap his hand.

As Yuuno disappear, Nanoha open her eyes, her left arm carrying Raising Heart, while her right arm grasping the very same orbs she got from Yuuno.

"Thank you, Yuuno-kun!"

"Nanoha!"

"Ah, Fate-chan! Alicia-chan! You may not believe me but-"

Here's Fate and Alicia, two blondes with red eyes that match in everything but height appearance wise, sort of...twins, though genetically same person, they have very different abilities and personality.

Fate is taller by three inch, much stronger athletically and magically. Mana output 1.5 Millions (Formerly 1.45), AAA Ranked Mages (Same as Nanoha, inflated rank as far as TSAB concerned), and obviously kickass. She's pretty mature yet socially awkward for her age, thanks to her...troubled childhood.

Alicia was far from weak, though certainly not overkill either. Mana output 0.35 Million, B+ Ranked Mage, and more into wing support than frontal spearhead, the only thing she triumphed over Fate is almost unnatural flexibility to dodge most of fast attacks aimed at her. As for personality...she's pretty much **normal**, which made her outstanding on her own, since compared to Nanoha and Fate, she's pretty much still naive and childish as any 9-years old can get.

"Believe in what, Nanoha?" Chrono apparently finished his training already, leaving a smoking trail on the training grounds as result

"I've meet Raising Heart's creator, Yuuno Scrya"

"Oh, that blond archaeologist you mean? He's currently seeking for a job that close to earth" Chrono smirked cynically "While his personal and family reputation was enough for him to be INSTANTLY accepted, there's nothing much left to do in this backwater planet"

"You and your rude statements, Chrono-kun" Nanoha grunted and poke him with Raising Heart "Does that mean he's living in earth too?"

"You're joking? He's currently in Uminari" He waved his hand in disbelief.

"Well, Uminari wasn't exactly a spacious city, but it's population was fairly large" Fate added "Though founding a hill complete with a small forest is a strange anomaly"

"Not you too Fate-chan" Nanoha pouted.

"Chrono's rudeness bleed into Fate too" Alicia smirked.

"Speak of yourself" Chrono, Nanoha and Fate deadpanned synchronously. Sometimes Alicia's words so bold it hurts!

"By the way, how about you Alicia?" Chrono changed the topic.

"Yes, I managed to cast a powered down version of -Photon Burst-, it still took a significant amount of my reserves thought" She sighed.

"Of course...that freakish spell that heavily injured dozens of TSAB Troopers, you can perform that technique, even if a low powered version, is a miracle" Chrono patted her, with a flat expression and dead-cold tone of his.

"Yes, Chrono!" Alicia flailed her generic magic wand happily.

"Even though his words often harsh, he has a good intention" Fate sighed.

"And Alicia just dismiss the harsh part, they're made for each other" Nanoha winked at her.

"OH, and how about Valkyrie, did they finished it already?" Fate asked.

"Two days" Chrono pointed a peace sign, and quickly hides it in embarrassment. Apparently, Alicia's boldness BLEEDS into Chrono too.

"YAY! MY OWN INTELLIGENT DEVICE!"

"Valkyrie?" Nanoha tilted her head.

"Yes..." Fate replied, her voice is melancholic "Apeparance and functionally wise, it's the same with Mother's device"

Nanoha's eyes gasped, that means...a wand that doubles as a WHIP, NASTY, ELECTRIC WHIP! The same freaky device used by her mother to punish Fate for every little bit of mistake she did.

How in the world TSAB built a device that MIGHT terrify Fate more or less?

"Nanoha, let's look at the positive side! I know you're worried about me but..." Fate smirked "Alicia got all her training from our mother, all her skill, barring slight difference, all copied from her. We need the suitable device...that's why we didn't alter the design and the core unit she brought along"

"Fate-chan"

"I may be hate mother for all her atrocities, but I still loved her as a daughter"

Nanoha nodded, though still feel uneasy, it was Fate's decision.

"Hey look Fate!" Alicia flailed her arms, five balls of lightning float around her "Photon Lancer!" she shouted, and these spheres dashing at Chrono...

Who casually deflect them, BARE HANDED.

"What are you, a crybaby?" He mocked "Fate's had ten times velocity than that!".

"CHRONO YOU MEAN!" Alicia cried and launched another barrage, this time the ball went much faster and Chrono had to use his staff.

"Now that's what I call an attack" Chrono nodded, acknowledging her.

"AND YOU'RE STILL NOT EVEN FLINCH!"

"Slight difference huh?"

That would be the first time Nanoha deliver a sarcasm, she quickly close her mouth with her hand, her face also turned so red that would make ripped tomatoes envy.

Fate just couldn't hold her laugh anymore and rolling on the grass, Alicia is pounding Chrono's chest, and he just responded with a rude smirk at the expense of the poor naivete.

* * *

Talk about Canon Derailment, all the way! Yes, Alicia lives (sort of). She'll be paired with **Chrono** (sorry for Amy fans), and yes, technically Lolicon, but as I said earlier, PLATONIC relationship (as far as A's season goes).

Oh yes, Raising Heart is an 'Imitation' built by Yuuno, instead of some 'mysterious artifact founded in some random ruins' (this was Movie's explanation of RH's origin).

Next chapter is...well...

CHAPTER 04 IS ALL ABOUT BLAZING JUSTICE!


	5. Chapter 04: Burning Bright! Alisa!

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**

**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended (rather) unsuccessfully…**

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Nanoha & co.

* * *

**Chapter 04: Burning bright! Alisa the Natural!**

8 October, 03:30 P.M., Bannings Residence.

"How boring" Alisa Bannings grumbled while staring to the outside of her window.

"It would be nice if I found a magic sword or something and do an adventure like and RPG"

When people said don't tempt fate, they usually right, as something that went quite fast slammed right onto her backyard.

"Don't tell me" she gasped and quickly rushed outside, as she saw maids and butlers scrambled in siege (although some of them were panic instead).

Alisa arrived first and she found…

A broomstick?

Nonetheless, it wasn't an ordinary broom, while it was shaped like a witch broom, it was made of metal instead of a bamboo piece, and it FLOATS!

"Uh, wait…this isn't even a sword!" Alisa sweatdropped, but she accidentally pushed something and caused the upper part of the broom slide, revealing a shiny, thin blade.

She pulled it, revealing a Japanese sword, it has a straight blade, so it definitely wasn't a katana.

"[Kampfbereit]"

"AWESOME!" Alisa cheered, as she slid back the sword onto it's broom-shaped hilt, the whole broom turned into a small hairpin with a red, blazing pearl as the most striking part.

"Ojou-sama, are you alright? What was that again?"

"Ah, I-I'm fine" Alisa replied, she quickly slip her newfound hairpin onto her bangs "Looks like just a micro-meteorite (whatever is that)"

"That was pretty dangerous, what if-"

"DON'T! JUST DON'T TEMPT FATE!"

"[Warnung, bandit schnelllebig]"

Alisa felt like a very strong breeze slammed into her, and when she realized it, her butler…no, everyone else already gone.

"Speak in human language can't you? Why I can understand German is anoteher thing…"

"[Übersetzung]"

"Transformation? Like…super sentai? Kamen rider? Uh wait…**Magical girl**?"

"[Bestätigt]"

Alisa went silent, and after took a fairly long breath, she do a pose with her right hand on the chest while her left arm raised diagonally "HEINSHIN!"

"[Einsatzbereit, Hexenjaeger aktivierte]"

Of all sudden, her school uniform turned into a form fitting, sleeveless dress. She also wearing strange glove, and her hairpin had resumed it's broom form.

"[Dame]"

"WHAT?"

Alisa had to run, this isn't a game, it wasn't like she could use game-shark to speed up her level grinding and facing an unexpectedly hard boss easily.

She played too much RPG, now she was praying for her lives.

In a fraction of second, a white haired and dark skinned macho man slammed his fist, creating a fairly wide crater "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM!" Alisa cried as she managed to dodge it.

She had realized that her physical attributes we're enhanced, as indicated by her super response and rather insane mobility, it was like if her body is made of cardboard!

"It's not personal" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"ORYAAA!" the blonde unleashed the hidden sword and slashed.

The attack wasn't quite accurate, but it's indeed quite distracting as the guy took some distance, gave the blond schoolgirl enough time to run.

Alisa herself standing on the broom-shaped sword hilt like on a surfboard, it's 'engine' roared as Alisa slicing the sky with. Her balance understandably wasn't good, but she will manage.

"We couldn't just fight can't we?" Alisa asked "Just how strong is he?"

"[Ausgabe 875.000]"

"And me?"

"[305.000]"

"That's…quite a hopeless comparison…" Alisa sweat dropped "And I had no grasp in martial arts, so basically I'm inferior in everything **but** speed"

In a short amount of time, Alisa managed to left her assailant by kilometers apart, until she meet a dead end, a semi transparent barrier.

"[30% Möglichkeit aus durchbrechend]"

"So we had to break the invisible wall? Let's try" Alisa began to pounce the barrier with her sword, for God's sake, she' really lack the technique! Sure, she could slice through concretes, but that's just because her sword are crazy-ass sharp, okay, also her enhanced strength, but that's another matter.

Slashing, cleaving, and thrusting continuously, with no visible result.

"This is impossible"

"[Manöver 1]"

"Maneuver number 1? Nickname please?"

"[-_Gouryuuken_-]"

Suddenly, the sword was engulfed in flames, when the flame died down, the edge turned from silver into burning orange.

Although Alisa is more concerned about HOW suddenly it speaks Japanese, flaming sword certainly surprised her. Great Dragon Blade huh? what a fitting name, Alisa began to attack again, and somehow she can see the result, if a little.

Meanwhile, the assailant still on his halfway toward Alisa's place. He felt his 'magical prison' is started to crack, courtesy of Alisa beating the almost invisible wall senseless.

"WHY! DON'T! YOU! BROKE! ALREADY! WEIRD! FREAKING! WALL!" Alisa pounded the barrier with all her might, with every word and curse said.

Without her knowing about it, she had channeled her mana on it's maximum output and made her body exhausted as result.

Then again, with their difference of raw strength, the relative mediocre crack is already miraculous.

The man was going after Alisa, and managed to land a fairly hard slap that thrown Alisa through a window of jewelry store. Even though she managed to raise a spherical barrier, he ripped through it with ease.

She walked out of the damaged store, feels dizzy, her face was bruised. She still had the time for admiring her body and clothes not breaking despite being smashed into thick glass then concrete wall before focus again on her enemy.

Which was pretty blurry.

"Uugh…in the end…I'm always being useless…Nanoha…Suzuka…"

A surge of hope arise as she felt a pulse of energy and saw the semi-transparent wall are breaking, and she also saw a golden haired boy with adventurer clothes and weird cloak.

Her assailant had gone, nowhere to be found. She smirked and dropped on her back.

People start to reappearing, and all the damage caused by their fight vanishes.

Alisa herself had her clothes and broom turned normal, and people in the road started to surround her, assuming she's faint or something.

"Are you felt dizzy miss?"

"Why are you injured?"

"N-no, I'm just tripping off my foot" Alisa replied, despite that obvious bruise on her cheek, she slipped out of the awkward situation.

The blond boy, now wearing bland t-shirt and pants, caught her on his hand.

"Damn it, attacking me randomly and then disappeared like that…" Alisa grumble "Thank you for breaking the barrier"

When she could look at him closely, all she mutters was "What a beautiful eyes…and pretty face…"

"Uh, that's kinda insulting, but whatever…the name is Yuuno Scrya"

"Alisa Bannings…hero of justice"

Alisa passed out.

* * *

Arthra Interrogation room, Chrono was interviewing Alisa about her reports/

"A man, about six feet in height, muscular, dark skinned, grayish white hair..." Chrono said "We have no database about him, so he's definitely unregistered mage"

"Unregistered?" Alisa asked, while tighten the blanket, interrogation was super cold!

"How about magic color?"

"Magic color?"

"The color of your aura" Chrono open his palm, generating a light blue ball of light "You have red, and elemental type to boot"

"I think it's blue...umm...indigo blue" Alisa replied.

"Magic system?"

"What else is that?"

"Did you see some symbol like this? When you cast a spell, usually your symbol will appear" Chrono raise his hands, creating a round shield with Mid Childan pattern.

"I'm not, he never do a special attack except powerful punches" Alisa waved her hands "So I don't see any symbol during that run, although his power quite high according to my...broomstick...he said 875.000"

"Well, quite a number that is..." Chrono pick the folder "For indefinite amount of time ahead, you're put under protection of Harlown Fleet"

"Wait, does that mean..."

"An agent will be sent to protect you most, if not all the time" Chrono replied cooly "By the next month, you'll undergo a test for determining your status, but safety comes first"

"I decline"

"WHAT?"

* * *

9 October, Kazegaoka Library.

"Ara…Yuuno-kun!" Hayate waved cheerfully, she rushed as if she's in a wheelchair race, and braking so hard she created a dust cloud.

"I never knew you're that strong (on the upper body)" Yuuno grinned.

"Lifetime experience" she grabbed her biceps cheerfully "I'm sure I can beat you in armwrestling"

"Nerds have weak arm you know" Yuuno sheepishly sigh "You pick an easy target to challenge?"

Hayate just replied with a mock pout "You're no fun"

Zafira, Vita, Shamal and Signum popped out comically from the nearby pole; to the point their head formed a colorful totem pole.

"_Damn it Vita, you said you will go as well_" Yuuno beamed to the red haired girl "_HOW should I know a date only involves two people?_" she retorted.

"_Wait, this is supposed to be a DATE? Why didn't you tell me?_" Yuuno replied back in surprise.

Silence.

Both of them sighed, well, this is just another wacky day of the collective Yagami family.

"Zafira, you said you fought a twerp and lose?" Signum asked.

"Yes, I was quite reckless, I'd never expect that he'll come" Zafira replied, though he wasn't defeated by means of knockout, she managed to crack his prison before Yuuno coming in rescue, Knight in shining armor style "I'm really ashamed of myself"

When a magic barrier broke, a fairly large amount of energy is released (since creating them in the first place need quite amount of mana). Zafira feared that officials would spot that and the subsequent fight, not to mention chaos and the damage would be caused, that's why he pulled off his pursuit.

"We had to rest for a while and observe, also we had to suppress our power with infiltration magic, so they couldn't detect us well using their sensors" Shamal mumbles "Uminari is a crowded city, we could definitely do that...If TSAB still don't react, well resume our activities"

"Agreed" Vita concluded "So how many this mongrel's worth?"

"Probably could fill four to seven pages" Zafira replied "I see that she's still amateurs, so it's hard to predict".

Remembering again about Alisa incident, Yuuno actually suspected it was Vita. After all, she beat him half dead on first sight.

Yuuno decided that he would take this case seriously, and reported it to TSAB. Of course he would spare the details about his and Vita's first encounter, this report would be exclusively about Alisa's case.

Besides, there's little to no chance that Vita is the perpetrator. After all, she never fight bare handed as far as he knew, also the magic color is different, Vita has bright red and the assailant has light blue.

One could disguise outer appearance, but magic color simply impossible to be changed. Like Nanoha's pink or Fate and Alicia's yellow, or his whose are green and Chorono's blue magic color.

* * *

12 October, Sakuradai hill.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I had to improve ourselves!" Alisa said, due to her magical 'Heinshin' activated, her body is LITERALLY on fire.

"Seriously Alisa, just yesterday you're still trembling, and now you're addicted to it?"

"I'm not addicted" Alisa suddenly turned gloom "And in fact, I'm still scared, that's why I wanted to improve myself"

Yuuno could see where her conversation is going, by the time that guy attacking again, there's no guarantee she could be survive.

Calling authority is not an option, they have no awareness about magical aspect (and probably just ridiculed them as result), it got worse when a barrier is unleashed where the fight goes unnoticed.

Thus the only option is to gave Alisa TSAB's number (they had 'Intel' spread around Uminari, if very sparsely). Or much better, assigning an agent or so, which would act as her bodyguard.

Since they submitted the official report regarding the attack, the security also had been tightened than before.

But Alisa still quite stubborn and insist that she should receive a proper mage training instead of protected 24/7, which made both Chrono and Yuuno felt headache.

"Oh man why me?" Yuuno sighed.

"Because I have no one else to ask!" Alisa replied angrily.

As the result, Yuuno was hired as temporary mentor/ bodyguard since Alisa doesn't trusted anyone else (and telling her about Nanoha is NOT an option).

Chrono simply didn't have another person of choice, even Yuuno wonders why it was so convenient.

"_You could ask Nanoha, but probably you didn't even know that she's a top-notch mage_" Yuuno leered at Nanoha whose are hiding behind the bush with Chrono "_That and I need a job_"

How convenient indeed.

"Well, I can't do anything about your swordsmanship, but if it comes to general mage training, I can help"

"Yoosh!"

Yuuno raised his hand and extending his barrier up to 75 meters from his location.

"This is called magic barrier, as you know, anything happened inside never happened in the real world, except if said objects are magical. For example, I blow up that tree. It'll return when the barrier destroyed or I put it down, but the injury we sustain will still be there"

"In short it can make us fight freely?"

"Generally yes, but as you had experienced earlier, barrier can be destroyed…using brute force or specialized spell like those I cast"

"Yes-yes"

"But seeing your current power, let's say that it won't even to such large crack to mine"

"WHAT? But your output are nine hundred twenty five thousand! I even able to crack that macho man's whose power output just slightly less than you!" Alisa protested.

"There's something like specialization, Alisa" Yuuno said "For me, it was defense. Let's said that I'm an unmoving block of concrete compared to your sword, had you tried to fought me with brute force like your fight with that assailant, I'll proudly announced you died of exhaustion and having your sword broken without giving me so much as few cracks"

"And my speed is my specialty?"

"Not necessary just one, my specialty from the highest priority is defense, teleport, and finally, restraining magic" Yuuno sat on a dead tree's decaying body "Theoretically, my offensive capability is zero, in practice, I still can use my barrier and restraining binds as limited offensive spell, so my fighting style relied on counterattack and traps…but enough with my crap, let's proceed with your style of fighting…"

And lecture of hell were began as Alisa began to digest various information that would be declared heretical by 21st century physicist…she's able to understand most of the essential information, thankfully, such as how Barrier jacket are extremely durable (relative to it's 'thickness', she can easily see the difference between her and Yuuno's cloak) and multiplies the user's physical capability beyond normal human's.

The Thicker or more complex a barrier jacket someone had, the slower they became, but that also means more shield generator for defense.

Yuuno's on his adventurer clothes was slightly slower than average mage of his class but his tenacity is unquestionable. His cape also gave him extra protection as detachable armor, allowing him to attain slightly faster speed when removed.

Inversely, Alisa's thin Chinese dress allowing her to run much faster than most mage of her class as instead of additional shield generator, it had extra 'propulsion' in the shoulder blades, sacrificed the protection and weaken her barrier.

"Are you sure this is fine, Chrono-kun?" Nanoha asked, worried "Can Yuuno-kun do it? Alisa-chan is a bit…impatient so…"

"This might sound cruel to you, but this is a test for both of them" Chrono replied "Though my bet's that your friend can increase her overall combat efficiency at least by half before the end of year, if what Yuuno wrote on his plan is right…his training are quite intense"

"Really?"

"Though not as overboard as your schedule…and his training method quite harmless I'm very sure"

"Mou!" Nanoha punched him softly "You're mean!"

Besides Nanoha and Chrono, there's one more person eavesdropping.

It was Tsukimura Suzuka, she managed to sneak in and using a simple stealth magic to hide her magical presence.

"Knowing is half the battle, you're right Alisa-chan" She smirked while hugged some kid of book on her chest "Isn't that right, Grimoire?"

"[Yes, my Lord]"

* * *

Haha, Suzuka and Alisa become a mage eh?

Don't worry, I have a reason to do so.

TvTropes made my day.


	6. Chapter 05: After All We're Still Family

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**

**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended (rather) unsuccessfully****…**

**

* * *

**

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Nanoha & co.

* * *

**Chapter 05: In the end, we're still a family.**

TSAB Border Patrol, Athra-class Battleship. 14 October, 10:30 P.M.

_**Journal number 108: Alicia**_

_In the case of Testarossa sister, it was fairly complex._

_Especially in the case of Alicia._

_She's not just a copy._

_July 1, Year 65_

_This was absurdly complex, I'm pretty sure her dead body were destroyed during the end of Jewel SEED incident where Garden of time collapses._

_Or maybe she was transported into Al-Hazred, if her 'confession' could be believed. Detailed report of the various interrogation method she had received proved that she wasn't lying or brainwashed._

_July 18, Year 65_

_And everyone even shocked that she was, hypothetically, the original Alicia._

_When genetic-level examination conducted, there's a five years difference between her and Fate, based of the length difference of telomere between these two, in fact, it was consistent with Alicia's words that she's been always with her mother all the time after 'awaken from her sleep'. 9 years is her genetic age, she's declared dead at the age of five, and said that it's been four years since she was 'awaken'._

_September 24, Year 65_

_Possible explanation that Presea and Alicia arrived in Al-Hazred, Presea somehow managed to revive Alicia, and then sent her back in time._

_Which made our scientist bang their head, but with all sort of weirdness happened all the time, including how Alicia miraculously revived, probably that's what happened._

_ October 12, Year 65_

_The better explanation would be Al-Hazred moving in a much faster time frame, while in this 'real' timeframe, everything happens in less than a minute, four years had been passed in the Al-Hazred before for unknown reason her mother sent her away. Ended with her arrived in the garden of time just after her body fell into the dimensional rift._

_This theory was prevalent with Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya's case, during his pursuit of Jewel SEED, he was 'stranded' in the teleportation tunnel for only few second, yet six months passed since his departure and he was declared missing. He had submitted the official report fairly recently, before heading back to his homeland to meet his tribe._

_So, our scientist had revived the old theory about 'time sphere' or something like that, where time went much faster the deeper you are located. So, Alicia went in the 'deeper' section while Scrya went in the 'shallower' section than ours. After all, it was the most acceptable theory, if hadn't yet proven._

Chrono yawned and entered his dark room, strange, he remember he had folded his blanket neatly. What he found is that his bed are wrecked, contrast with his neat lifestyle.

There's only single pair of small feet sticking out.

"Alicia"

"Yes, Chrono?" came the reply from the bulging object, which indeed revealed to be Alicia.

"Since when you're smuggling yourself in my room and why?" He crossed his arm, veins comically popped on his face.

"Because Mrs. Lindy said so"

Chrono began to pull the thread, so, because it's Saturday, Nanoha decided that she'll have a sleepover (it was Chrono's idea, regarding her training). Athra is kind of overcrowded, and only officers didn't share a room.

"Was it really a problem for you three to share a bed? Or with my mother?"

"No, but…Nanoha moving randomly when she sleep so…she even bit me here and told that the sweet potato tastes delicious"

So THAT'S why…still, why his mother didn't let Alicia sleep with her, instead of sent Alicia to his room? Logic said it would be better for her to do so, than sending Alicia to her *cough*still growing*cough* son.

The thought of get bitten by Nanoha is hot…no! No! No! He mean kind of weird, and horrifying, and very-very absurd.

…Nothing to be cheered for…wait…"_Damn testosterone_" he slapped his temple. When it comes to girls, he could easily having his pride torn off.

"Okay, I'll let you today since arguing with mom is pointless. But keep yourself on bay, don't do weird things in my room"

By weird things, Chrono meant ANYTHING.

"I promise"

Chrono settled with just his uniform pants and T-shirt, not bother to change, he rolled to his bed and mercilessly pull the blanket, pulled Alicia closer to the point of their back touching each other.

He didn't realized that her face currently is as red as ripe tomatoes.

"Umh…Chrono"

"What?"

"Do you think Fate would hate me?"

It was normal for her to feel remorseful, after all, Presea treated Fate like a trash. Favoritism going mad, blended with kerosene, then poured into a volcano. That was the situation Fate had faced…

Because of Presea's wish for Alicia's revival.

Now that Alicia is, more or less, revived, allowing Fate to live as herself. This is, normally, a win-win situation for both the protagonist and antagonist. But the scar deep inside Fate's heart couldn't easily healed, even thought her hard work was paid off.

Fate need someone for her to continue her life, and she had Alicia. She also had Nanoha, him and his mother.

Chrono swore to himself to protect Fate and Alicia, no matter what.

"I don't see a good reason for her to" he deadpanned "Don't be stupid, Alicia"

"Sorry…"

"…all of us loved you, remember it well" was Chrono's last words.

Alicia shifted her position and roll, even though she afraid he would angry and kicked her out, she grabbed his shirt softly and buried her face his back. For Alicia, he's like a big bother she never had and a guy she had a crush on, both points are important for her.

"I love you too, Chrono"

_But in the end, everything about Alicia is a mystery._

_Journal end_

_

* * *

_Midnight, Fate waking up and realized that Alicia wasn't present, only Nanoha (whose stature and expression was so horrific Fate swear she couldn't described it well).

She began wandering around the corridor, until she met Lindy.

"Haven't you sleep already?"

"Ahh, sorry" Fate bowed "I can't find Alicia, so I'm pretty worried"

"She's sleeping with Chrono"

Silence.

"She's sleeping with Chrono tonight" the green haired admiral winked "These two matched well, don't you think?"

"I don't quite understand" Fate went pale as she's confused "Aren't boy and girl should be separated?"

"You **will** understand, someday" Lindy laughed and pat the nine year old blonde's head, somehow, when it comes to romantic/ sexual thing, the overly matured Fate (and to a lesser extent, Nanoha) is completely dumbfounded.

Fate tilted her head, sometimes, human relationship just that confusing. Ah well, she had plenty of time to learn. "Well, if she's with Chrono…perhaps I shouldn't be worried at all"

"Good night" Fate bows again before left and yawn, she was pretty tired after helping Nanoha with her training that day.

"Good night, sweetheart" Lindy waved her hand "_Sometimes, I wonder if these kids learn too fast about the reality of this world_" Was her thought when she left for her room.

They did, and it was the adult's fault. In the end, it was Adult's responsibility to prevent them growing too fast without made their childhood broke. Fate and Chrono just few amongst millions...

When Fate entered her room again, Nanoha's position was even worse, Fate really couldn't help but smile, reminding herself that they're still nine years old.

Fate straighten Nanoha's stature before drifting again on her own sleep.

"Fate-chan"

"Sleep well, Nanoha"

* * *

Yagami Residence, same time.

Yuuno was sleeping soundly on his ferret form, but apparently disturbed by the lights of Hayate's desk lamp, he groaned.

"Are you disturbed Yuuno-san?" she smirked.

"_Huh__…well, usually not, though something…no, someone is missing_" he thought, still sleepy.

"If you thinking about Vita, she's left somewhere…bad child isn't she?"

"_Probably just attacking random mages caught on her way_" Yuuno thought humorously.

"Well, Yuuno-san" Hayate closed the book, and of all sudden hugged the ferret and pat his back. Yuuno wonder if he did something wrong…Vita certainly would kill him if he did.

"Whether you're a human or a ferret, I don't really care" Hayate whisper "Ever since we meet, I know that you're extraordinary people, just like Vita-chan, Signum, Shamal, and Zafira…"

"I know you have your reason thought, so I won't ask why" Hayate released him and smile "As long as you're there, Yuuno-san!"

Even thought she's smiling, it was painful for Yuuno to watch.

He released his human form in an instant, instead of wearing his usual jacket and cloak, he' using a plain-looking white shirt and bluish long pants, there's no real difference with the material thought, it was essentially a barrier jacket, but much thinner.

"When I'm severely injured, I'll turn myself into a ferret as a part of defense mechanism, to conserve energy and speed up my recovery"

"I'm just afraid…I'm just didn't want to leave…even though I'm capable to" he mutters.

"Then you didn't need to leave!" Hayate put his hand on top of hers "No, in fact, I didn't wanted you to leave as well…you should stay with us"

That made Yuuno's face flushed.

"I want you stay smile" Yuuno whispers softly "Because that way Vita will less violent to me, your frustration is hers after all"

Hayate wasn't sure whether he's joking or not about Vita's reaction, well, he got a point though. Both of them laughed.

But happiness just not last long enough this time…

Of all sudden, what he felt was a painful feeling on his chest, as if he was stabbed by multiple blades…his eyes widened, as the pain nearly driven him insane.

"What…the…Yuuno? What's wrong!"

He kept as hard as he can not to scream, his heart felt like it was grasped tight. Tears started to flow from the corner of his bulging eyes…

"Hayate…help m…" Yuuno gave her a note, a small phone book apparently. Hayate hastily took it.

He gave up to the pain and passed out, his clothes also disappeared, leaving him on a bare state. Of course Hayate more worried about his pale, cold skin than such trivial matter.

"YUUUNOOOO!"

On the roof, Shamal is standing proudly, closing the dreaded book. Strong wind of the fall season made her long skirt flapping wildly, she's gazing on the western horizon.

"So, you pick the better option, Yuuno-kun" she smiled softly, yet her eyes reflected sadness "Thank you very much, thank you. Yuuno-kun…I'm doing this is to protect Hayate-chan, I'm very sorry"

Vita flew as fast as she could, maneuvering around the building. She got a bad feelings that something happened…

"Shamal"

"Did you get it?"

Vita opened her palm, revealing a couple of shining orbs. Shamal open the book and these orbs absorbed, miraculously filling the book with various information.

"Today, 18 pages" Shamal laughed cheerfully, "Keep our hard work ne?"

"What do you mean 18 pages? My prey today weren't that stro…" Vita eyes widened "…it's…it's that ferret's right?"

Shamal nodded "14 pages" was the blond woman's reply.

Vita stumbled on her feet, THS was her plan ever since Vita took Yuuno to Yagami residence, so why she's felt THIS pain? After all, their relationship is built around convenience and mistrust right?

**WRONG.**

Because bonds and trust are slowly developing between them.

For Vita, Hayate is the most important person in the world, hell, she'll save her even if it cost her own life.

But why Vita cannot let 'the small sacrifice', 'that strangers', 'HER PREY', go? Even if it's for Hayate?

One can take a consideration that Hayate too, liked him. Looked at him like she looked at Wolkenritters...

Yuuno slowly absorbed to the Yagami Family, he became part of it.

* * *

"Damn Scrya, what kind of crap are you jumped in?" Chrono grumbles as the unconscious, young Archaeologist examined by the medics.

TSAB medical expert was sent directly to the Yagami Household, that way, it'll be much faster than bring him to Arthra, also, better that way than made his...companion worried.

"So, what's the result?"

"He had no linker core"

"Well, THAT'S FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE" Chrono barked "As far as I know, he's at leas A-Ranker".

"Y-yes, we've founded that it was...torn from it's place" The medic replied "We founded the root, but no Linker core"

So it means either it was destroyed or in one way or another forcibly removed...

Subtly.

His physical condition was as fit as human could get, it was the shock caused by Linker Core removal that made him lose consciousness.

"Will he managed it? Please tell me!" Hayate pulled his sleeve, crying pitifully.

"He's in a critical condition, no, that's not quite a joke" Chrono replied, dead serious while slowly released himself "In fact, if it's an adult, there's only 50% chance for him to survive. Thankfully he's still a kid…I promise he'll get better in no time"

"Thank god...when I saw him, it was..."

Chrono looked at the wheelchair bound girl sharply, whole just short off panic. A house this large couldn't only contain two of them...but that's not Chrono's business.

Maybe she really living by herself, seeing as physical/ mental capabilities is a great factor for how much a person gets to socialize in this country...maybe Yuuno wanted to live here after all.

"Don't worry, but might I ask you who else living here?"

"There are three people and (and a dog), all of them still went somewhere" Hayate repliec calmly.

Chrono thought about it for a while, he sense many latent magic power in this environment, but judging on their emission, it can't be more than C-rank, this girl alone generates enough mana to be considered a decent mage, though he doubt she can do much with current state.

Uminari is a weird town indeed.

"Well, more or less, I'll come here again tomorrow by 11.00 hours" Chrono said, bowed slightly "I'm sorry, this is as far as I could help"

"Yes, thank you very much" Hayate nodded sincerely.

Chrono and the Arthra Medics disappeared from the dim street, leaving Hayate alone.

Somewhere near the house, Signum and Zafira, as well as Shamal and Vita, gathered.

"That was risky" Zafira commented, he's always quiet, especially on his wolf form. For him to spoke, it was when it was pretty important "I'd never knew he had deep connection with TSAB"

"Actually, he did mention it" Signum waved her hand "Didn't he said he's currently seeking for a small job?"

"Yeah, as mentor and bodyguard of that girl you're failed to subdue, Zafira" Vita reminded him again about Alisa.

"Now that's quite insane" Zafira growled, "I mean it's not like he's cruel, but his mere presence is dangerous for our mission right?"

"We shall endure it" Shamal calmly pat him "For our Master, even if it risking our mission, we cannot let our Master suffers much more than this, emotionally"

"Damn it..." Vita grunted "I'm sorry...Yuuno...this is for Hayate"

* * *

Next chapter? sure! Let's see if some plot bunnies crawling on my brains right now...

TvTropes made my day!


	7. Chapter 06: Because it was so random

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**

**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended (rather) unsuccessfully****…**

**

* * *

**

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Nanoha & co.

* * *

**Chapter 06: Because it was so random.  
**

"Heh...Yuuno..."

"Ungh"

Painful feeling on the chest had gone, Yuuno feels relieved. Somehow, it was his eyes that felt heavy. He was dead tired...

"Yuuno~, wake up~""

"_What? Am I dreaming? I think I heard Vita in a cutesy, pleading tone, which virtually impossible_"

Dream = acceptable breaks from reality, so, Yuuno let himself relax again.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

CHOMP.

"GAAAAHH!"

Yuuno catapulted from the bed and heading directly to the carpet, but not before Signum caught him on his collar. He looked at his left wrist, there's a faint bite mark, courtesy of grumpy Vita. "Is nursed by me being that comfortable for you? I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Lol wut?"

Yuuno tilted his head and look at his bed, Vita was there, with pajamas.

"What?" He looks confused, then snapped his finger as he remembers "I'm sorry I made you worried" Yuuno scratched his head, "What time it is?"

"I believe it's about 07:30 A.M." Signum look at her watch "er…October 16th "

"I'm passed out for 42 hours?" his jaw drop.

"Well, at least now you doing fine" Signum calmly smirk "Hayate was dead serious when she insisted that you should be treated on "

"It's because he look so…pale! And his hand were cold!" Hayate blushed and pout "In fact, like he's dying or something! Of course I'm worried!"

"But why Vita was there with me?"

"Wen you're out cold Chrono said you need additional body for the warmth, and he recommend us to hug you all the night, and we DID! DAMN YOU!" Vita explained, angrily "Although Zafira flat out refuses"

"Wait and you believe that _**PERV**_?"

"Though he said it was more or less related with their magic aura than the warmth" Hayate hugged him "Welcome back"

"Well, no matter how...thank you..." he blushed "By the way, I smell something is burned...did you left the stove on Hayate?"

"Well, Shamal was there to help me"

"Everyone, breakfast is ready" came the voice from downstairs.

"Wait, Shamal is the one cooking?" Signum gasped.

"That's blasphemy!" Vita cried.

"Zafira, where are you going!" Shamal cried as Zafira jumped out of the window "I said the breakfast is ready and he left"

Signum just cough and Vita is shivering.

"Hey, it's not quite that bad..." Yuuno laughed and tried to stand, only for him losing his balance and dropped on Hayate's Lap.

Cue Vita stretched his lips, annoyed, it was just usual weird day in the Yagami residence...

* * *

"Don't quite understand" Hayate tilted her head, curious "Why don't you visit your Homeland, Yuuno? They should have the cure right?"

"Well, there's a problem thought" he sighed as he pick another spoon of...slime, or something. "There's no transportation between earth and my home planet, and my current condition, long distance teleport is impossible. Pestering Chrono about it may result in losing my head, he's kind enough to provide us with TSAB standardized medicine freely"

They looked at the box sent to the residence via post and with no sender address, apaprently Chrono is smart enough not to tell them about Arthra. Of course, after all, it was located on a Non-Administrated World.

"Then we'll did it" Vita coldly said after munching a small piece of scorched...something, then took off her napkin and clean her lips proper.

Yuuno looked at Vita with a ridiculing expression after finished his breakfast himself, he actually stamp a new record eating TWO serve of breakfast cooked by Shamal, Hayate herself not complaining, but she always eat a little no matter who's cooking or what kind of food "Don't joke around, even though you known teleportation magic-"

"All of us knew, even Zafira" Signum smirked, Shamal nodded in agreement.

When Yuuno looked down to the familiar-

"I'm a guardian beast, not familiar" Zafira barked almost literally, "Yes, even I knew teleportation magic"

What's the difference anyway? Yuuno sighed "Then let's waste no time"

"YAY! VACATION TO ANOTHER PLANET!" Hayate raised both her hands.

"My home planet is quite dangerous"

There's also problem with Alisa's training schedule, but in his current state, he's just as useless as mentor.

* * *

It was Monday and Nanoha went to school as usual, humming happy tune. She greeted her neighbors cheerfully, which earned nice replies as well.

Birds chirping as if they're singing for the sun to appear, cold breeze of the fall season notwithstanding.

What a beautiful day to begin the new page of her life journal (NOT Live Journal)

"Nanoha!"

"Nanoha-chan!"

"Alisa-chan! Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha waved.

And her friends already there, things just getting better and better!

By 10:00 A.M. however she felt a large amount of mana emission from the Sakuradai Hill, she never felt such kind of power except from a handful of people, like Fate, Chrono, and recently, Yuuno.

She knew Alisa felt the same thing, judging on her expression.

She worried something bad would happen, by the time of lunch, she contacted Chrono using Raising Heart as a relay.

"[It's really Yuuno and his cronies]" was his reply "[He was injured and had to left for his homeworld to get the cure]"

"Injured?"

"[Nah, it wasn't fatal, though it left him magically handicapped, that's why standard medical treatment is ineffectual]" Chrono waved his hand calmly "[Scrya Tribe's homeland are quite far from Earth, that's why only mages with comparable or superior skill and power to are sufficient to help]"

"Thank god" Nanoha sighed in relief, even though they didn't knew each other well, and that she doesn't even knew that he really lived in Uminari (although she assumed he did, considering that he's Alisa's training mentor), he's still the creator of Raising Heart and looks like a good person as well.

"[He's still thinking about moved to earth permanently, besides, he's an excellent archaeologist and currently seeking for a permanent job in TSAB so there's a great chance you'll meet again in the future. And he keep pestering me even though he at the least had part time job here in earth]" Chrono laughed, it was strange, he's never laughed before...Nanoha thought.

"Well, thank you for informing me" Nanoha closed the call.

"Nanoha, who are you talking about" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Cfhhh bhh u bffhhh" Arisa added, with her mouth stuffed it was impossible to decipher her words.

"Don't talk with a Melon Pan on your mouth, Alisa-chan" Nanoha sweat dropped.

"Urusai urusai uru-cough!"

"See? Rie Kugimiya had too much influence on her" Suzuka commented, pick her muffin…and EAT IT!

"No, it just that a neighbor of Fate-chan and Alicia-chan said that there's a chance I'll meet his friend in Uminari"

"Speaking of Tetarossa sisters, did they sent you another video message?" Suzuka asked as soon as she finished her muffin, a proper girl indeed.

"Does this friend of their friend is a male too? Did he's handsome type or a manly type?" Alisa asked as well, that really caught Suzuka's attention as well.

They looked at Nanoha with sparkly eyes, left the brunette sigh in defeat "He's a pretty boy type"

"KYA! PRETTY BOY TYPE!"

* * *

"And that pretty boy didn't come!" Alisa mocked Nanoha, slumped on her bed "Damn that Yuuno…"

Alisa actually didn't knew that Yuuno is related to Nanoha, of course since she also didn't knew that Nanoha is a mage like her (that much better by cubical margin).

She also didn't knew Chrono is a friend of Nanoha either, as Chrono appears as a random TSAB officer who then recommended Yuuno as her mentor.

Neither she knew that Fate and Alicia is a mage AND related to Chrono besides from being Nanoha's close friend…

In short, Alisa were locked out of the loop, since Chrono realized that current Alisa still lack both strength and experience to cope with dangerous business of TSAB.

His plan is indeed to recruit her as TSAB cadet once she reached certain level of maturity and age (Unlike Nanoha & co, her childhood IS as normal as ordinary people could get), he don't want to mess with her life, but wasting her potential outright kinda absurd.

Hell, mage with her magic potential is one per HUNDRED in Mid Childa, while compared to Nanoha Alisa is still out of league, she could fight TSAB C-ranked Redshirts three to one and win. All she lacked is true swordsmanship skill and proper knowledge about tactics to do so.

"Quite an improvement, just in a week huh? Just like Harlaown-san said I'll reach about 150% efficiency by the end of the year" Alisa smirked as she checked the display as Hexenjaeger shown her her development chart "Well, at least our effort comes into fruition…by body is pretty sore all over…"

"[Ja]"

"Speaking of which…I was so busy that I forgot about Nanoha-chan and Suzuka-chan" Alisa mutters, then she took the phone "It's kinda strange though, usually Suzuka-chan will call me"

No, not just simple phone call, they're always hang out together all the time, before…

Before Alisa meet her device, Hexenjaeger, i.e. Witch Hunter. It was odd, even though though she spoke and named with German phrases, it was clearly a Daitou (straight bladed Japanese sword) when Alisa seach the infor. Moreover than that, despite the name, the scabbard shaped like...broomstick, who can fly! Flying broomstick is an obvious symbol for a witch, as far as popular media shown it anyway.

Everything about Hexenjaeger ironically always being opposite.

Now something is missing, Alisa could be sure. It was Suzuka's presence, they always hanging out each other, all the time. Especially when Nanoha began to differentiating herself...

differentiating herself by way of various reason, particularly a girl named Fate Testarossa. Not that Alisa hate her, jealous would be a better term. Without Nanoha being there, Suzuka was the only people she can lean on.

And now she realized that she did exactly what Nanoha did after she met Yuuno.

"This is bad, really-really bad!" She began to panic on the revelation "What should I do, what should I do!"

"[Warnung, bandit schnelllebig]"

Alisa's hair swirl as she felt temporal barrier expanding quite far, though not to the absurd level as that macho guy few days ago.

"IN A TIME LIKE THIS?" Alisa gnawed and pull her hairpin out, and transform into her battle dress.

"[Dame]"

"Analyze enemy's power level"

"[Ja...450.000]"

"HOLY HECK! At least this one won't be that hopeless, I'm much more improved than before too..." Alisa unleashed her sword and dashes outside, she still prefer to run and jump than ride her rocket (?) powered broomstick, it was damn hard to control.

"Alisa!"

"Huh...who els-"

Suzuka dashed past her...and pulled her all the way! Judging from her current strength and running speed, she must be in a transformed state, Alisa can sense her magic emission as well.

Alisa regain her stance, and they ran along the empty streets of the city.

"Suzuka-chan, could it be that you are...magical girl too?"

"Well, long short story..." Suzuka nodded "There's two people with **insane** magic power chasing after us"

"As in?"

"[1.375.000 and 1.450.000 respectively]" the book that flew around Suzuka spoke.

"WAT?" Alisa slackjawed.

"This is Grimoire, a magical book I've used" Suzuka said "You're carrying a sword and a broomstick?"

"Actually, this is the scabbard" Alisa sweatdropped.

"[Warning, high speed magic bullet approaching]"

dozens of yellow-colored magical bullet swarming after them, Alisa tried to shield herself, although she doubt it can do much. Glad thing, these lightning balls aren't particularly strong, her shield was enough to protect her and Suzuka, and most of the balls are missed their target anyway thanks to their wicked agility and (strangely) good teamwork.

"Grimoire, -Diamond Dust-!"

"[My pleasure]" The book flew behind his mistress and started to spill hundreds of tiny magical bullets, which Alisa thinks wouldn't be more powerful than average pistol, and won't do much against barrier jacket or shield according to Yuuno (though still painful enough, energy per area of distribution RULES!).

However, the sheer volume of fire allowed Suzuka to repel most of the closing in bullets, deflect them or at least alter their course a bit.

"[A high speed object is approaching]"

"Wat?"

Chrono landed on the ground, hard, leaving a fairly wide (but not too deep) crater all the way.

"Officer Harlaown?" Alisa gasped "Glad thing you do come! Where's Yuuno?"

"He's injured" he replied "In fact, we suspect it was related to your case. Thought in his case, it was VERY subtle."

Chrono unleashed his staff, "S2U, rock on"

"[Boss]"

Alisa and Suzuka stand behind Chrono, "I may not have massive power of theirs (only 1.050.000), but skill wise, I confident that I outstrip them by large margin, I need your help"

"DO-don't joke around! How-" Alisa barked.

"You said you wanted to protect yourselves right?" Chrono cut her off and glared at her, "THIS is the **real** nature of mage combat, not your cutesy 'taste the rainbow' spell and 'exorcising the demons with power of love'"

Chrono aimed his staff, energy began to swirl around the head "It's about blowing the shit out of stuffs and beating the crap out of your enemy to submission, that's what we call **befriending** are"

"[-Blaze Cannon-]"

Chrono blasted the hell out of a whole building, leaving a gigantic, scorched hole, where two figures in a dark robe standing proudly with their shield raised, pink and yellow respectively.

"Bannings, assist me from the flank, Tsukimura, help us with cover fire"

"Understood" Suzuka nodded and began to chant.

"Wait, flank? you mean-"

"Attack from all sides, cornering enemy with proper tactic"

"[-Diamond Dust-]"

Chrono jumped and began to fly pretty fast (though not as fast as Alisa on her broomstick surfing), Alisa herself choose to attack from lower right, culminating with a great jump.

These two figures unleashed their weapon, generic looking silver staff with blue orb.

It was Suzuka's barrage who comes first. They deflect it easily with a spherical barrier, however it was mere distraction, they jumped upon realizing that Alisa and Chrono are on their way, FROM BEHIND.

"[-Schwertdrache-]"

"GOU-RYUU-KEN!"

The one with pink shield retreat as fast as possible, probably surpassing even Alisa in raw speed (though very small margin). The gold haired, sword wielding mage slashed her burning sword, cutting a piece of the robe, revealing that the person is a female, if her pink skirt is any indication.

"[-Sonic Move-]"

The robe-wearing girl moves in a blur, and start to repel closing in Alisa with energy balls.

"[-Spannungsverstärker-]"

"BOOST ON!" Alisa cried as rocket nozzles formed on her shoulders, just under her shroud. Rather than normal-looking blast, the exhaust was shaped like flaming wings. Alisa apparently could catch up with her enemy in terms of raw speed alone.

But Alisa couldn't match her in strength, so her enemies could easily parry her attacks, even thought her attacks are magic boosted! It was simply futile.

But Suzuka wasn't silent all along, she raised her book to the sky and open it.

"-SHINING STAR HARPOON-!" she cried as she launched three large harpoon tied with magic strings, and managed to rip the person's robe once more. Alisa could catch a glimpse of blonde hair, though most of the upper body still covered well.

"BANNINGS! RETREAT!"

A pink colored blast barely miss it's target that is Alisa, she managed to reactivate her booster in the nick of time. The pink blast obliterated a building in the same fashion as Chrono's Blaze Cannon, so the power should be at the least equal.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Alisa gasped.

For straight five minutes, the fight still at stalemate, however it's seems that Alisa lacked the stamina to continue anymore.

"How...darn..."

"BOTH OF YOU! REGROUP!"

Alisa and Suzuka jump aside Chrono, and they managed to hide somewhere in the sewer system, "We're short handed aren't we?" Suzuka commented.

"I told you this is how combat mage works..." Chrono leered at her "If you fail, you'll be heavily injured...that's if you're lucky enough...how many do you think survived against the assailant that attacked you?"

"Wait, I don't understand!" Alisa raised her hand "You mean there are...more of us?"

"350.000 mages in the Mid Childa alone, not counting it's branches and unregistered mages spread across the different worlds" Chrono replied short "You could call us magical cops, there are magical army and magical navy too"

Alisa groaned, while Suzuka facepalmed.

"Okay, rest time is up" Chrono smirk "Follow me"

He dashed again, popping out of the man hole. Alisa and Suzuka followed, though Suzuka can't fly, she jump pretty far and could cope with both of them.

"You're lost" Chrono barked "SURRENDER OR BE SHOT!" he aimed his staff, and dozens of energy blades formed around him.

That was when the robed assailant surrounded by about twenty or so people in a black coat (similar to Chrono's but much simpler), all of them also aimed their staff at the attackers.

"Congratulations" Chrono's staff return to it's card form, and then he clapped hands three times without "Both of you passed the test"

Alisa and Suzuka tilted their heads and gleed on that, "Passed the test? what test?"

The robes disappeared, revealing familiar faces.

It was Nanoha and Fate.

Alisa cried hysterically while Suzuka just shakes her head and sighed...

* * *

Ahahahah, yes, finally Suzuka got some action...yes, I know I made her SEEMINGLY useless. Next chapter will be focus on Alicia, Alisa, and Suzuka. The Story of Yagami family's 'vacation' will be posted as a **side story** (oh, plot bunnies).

And I still love TvTropes, as always.


	8. Chapter 07: Lectures and Back Stories

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure and magic.**  
**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**  
**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended unsuccessfully…**

**

* * *

**

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 07: Lectures and Back stories**

Arthra, Device Development section.

"Different System?" Alisa sweatdropped "Well, I know about that, thanks to Yuuno"

Nanoha mumbles, "You have 'triangle', while the rest of us had 'circle'…that's kind of different tho"

"Belka System" Alisa nodded as she crossed her arm, thinking "Well, I kind of understand the concept thought"

"Huh?"

"Think of it as old and modern warfare" Alisa grins "In ancient times, infantries deployed in a mass number, using heavy armor and engages close combat. On the early days of musketeers, they use guns as complement to their sword; our Samurai also do exactly that. In modern times, with the invention of automatic weapon, the infantry deployed is very small, relying on complex strategies and tactics, and most of the fight involved firearms and less blade"

Nanoha and Fate got their jaw drop, while Suzuka just chuckle.

"You shouldn't underestimate game freak, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan" Suzuka said "Sometimes the history in the game makes no sense, so Alisa-chan did little research for it"

"Think of me as a samurai" Alisa smirk and pointed her broomstick-scabbard "Though I still have many problem with ranged spell as Yuuno doesn't cover that one much, the scabbard can be used as provisional ranged weapon"

"Have you memorized the geometry yet?" Suzuka asked.

"Geometry?"

"Well, though more advanced device like Raising Heart and Bardiche, called Intelligent Device could assist us, we still had to remember the general detail of the shape" Fate explained "That's why we could cast spell much faster than without them, it's a messy task"

"I see"

"Storage Device, while not to the same extent to Intelligent Device, also assists the user in that matter. However, they had the advantage of accelerated mana conversion, allowing rapid delivery with less-powerful spell or inversely casting a very complex spell easily" Nanoha explained.

"That's why, even though Chrono is a commander, he used a Storage Device that's tuned for less complex spell, and since he's a guy with extraordinary skill, he could compensate the device's weakness with more complex spell…" Fate added "I think Nanoha recently began her new training right?"

Nanoha nodded and a pink magic bolt formed on her palm "I always being reliant on Raising Heart, so my recent training involves bare-hand magic training instead"

"Though I'm truly curious with Tsukimura's tome" Chrono entered the room "Tome-style device is very archaic even in the era of Belka…the youngest tome ever recorded in the library is built sometimes in year 20, that's about 45 year ago…it was written as an art collection"

"But you could assume that the tome itself wasn't that old since it use Mid-Childa system" Suzuka replied calmly "Grimoire also speak English, pardon, Mid Childan Language, while Alisa-chan's speak German, er, Belkan Language instead"

"Great observation" Alisa and Nanoha pointed thumbs.

"Even though you use a tome without the channeling device you perform excellently against them" Chrono nodded "You should know that a Tome does everything a Storage device did WITHOUT supporting the mana conversion and compression at all, that's why tome type is abandoned in modern days"

"Uh, I never thought of that" Suzuka sweatdropped.

"You should reconsider it" Chrono frowned, "As I said earlier, this is the real nature of magic combat, not unlike your barbaric warfare at all"

"WHAT?"

"Ain't that's true?" Chrono smirked cynically "We have abandoned all forms of physical weapon…barring personal bladed weapon and the like, in fact, Belka civilization fell to their destruction caused by their relying on mass weapon to slaughter us, modern-style, less-lethal mage"

"Ugh, can't retaliate" Alisa grumbles.

"I'll consider it" Suzuka bowed slightly.

"Speaking of which, I planned to add you two into our team" Chrono said "I mean, me and Alicia"

"Alicia? Isn't that…Fate-chan's little sister?"

"Older sister actually, but whatever" Chrono waved his hand, so that all of them follow him "Truthfully, in recent times many artifact appears and disappears suddenly…the same could be said for people"

"We're assumed that it was due to the tectonic shift in a time sphere…I don't quite understand, but it may also relate with difference of time flow…" Nanoha cheered "Even until now, it's still a mystery on itself"

"I couldn't catch a bit" Alisa went pale, she's not that stupid, she actually smart…people like Nanoha and Suzuka just plain genius!

"Think of time as sandwich, if you roll it, there are multiple layer with different circumference right?"

"Oh right, so the inner layer flow faster right?"

"Of course since we have no permanent clue, that's just the general assumption" Chrono chuckled "Starting today, I want all of you rearrange your schedule with after-school activity, there'll be a tightly scheduled training program ahead"

"YOSH"

"So then, I'll leave it for you, Nanoha, Fate"

"Hai" these two girls smirked and gave a salute as the commander left the scene, "Let's proceed to the training room shall we?"

"YOOSH! I'M IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY!" Alisa jump, not realizing she's using strength enhancing magic and banged her head to the ceiling "WAO"

"Alisa-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Chrono walked right to the bridge, her mother already there, waiting for her. However, inside the bridge, there's only one person besides her.

It was Amy Limietta, his childhood friend and fellow student in military academies, though she was no where as smart or hard worker as him, she's a decent girl and a role model of those so-called bridge officer.

"Feel refreshed after your vacation, Amy?"

"Hai, yes, sire" she cheerfully stand and gave a salute.

"Good, have the periodic storm subsidized yet?"

"If his last piece of information is right" she mumbles "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…wait…voila!" the screen turned from static to a black screen with 'Voice only'.

"Hello, ferret, is that you?"

"[Oh yes, ero-no, I'm here, why do you ask]"

"Ero-no? Unfitting nickname that is"

"[Says the guy who recommended a couple of clueless women to mash me all the night, and don't get me start with your bedmate-]"

"AWW SHUT UP" Chrono groaned and slapped his forehead "You win"

"[Speaking of which, how was Alisa?]"

"She's doing good, and both of them, I mean she and her friend Tsukimura passed the test"

"[Good, so, shall we proceed with the plan?]"

"Here was fine…we have swept the city for 'their' sign" Chrono mumbles as he sat on the chair "So, how about 'them'?"

"[Nothing to suspicious, still, better safe than sorry. Lindy-san?]"

"Yeah, I'm here, Yuuno-kun"

"[When it comes to the worst…]"

"Yes, of course" the green haired admiral cheered

"Ah, looks like the storm had subsidized fully" Amy reported "Visual transfer is possible now"

"Then go ahead" Lindy nodded, and the display slowly forming some blurry images, which became clearer and clearer overtime "Then let's proceed to the next issue, few hours ago, a ship popped out of dimensional sea…we gave them W-323C as code of identification…"

"[W-series artifact huh? These turn up very often lately…]"

"Yes, and we're trying to decipher various information salvaged from those ghost ship, could we ask you for some assistance?" Chrono added.

"[No problem, besides, I'm just one of 7000 Professional Archaeologist currently present]"

* * *

Clash in the training room wasn't so much epic as it was almost invisible and yet visually incredible, what could be seen just two blurry figures and sparks, LOT'S OF SPARK.

"GAH, even I had a hard time following them" Nanoha groaned.

"I CAN'T follow them at all, Fate-chan could you do it?" Suzuka sighed.

"I do" Fate nodded "In fact…in certain point of view Alicia had beaten me"

"That's impossible" Nanoha waved hand and sheepishly smiles "Fate-chan is the fastest Magical Girl in the world"

"Had I use Bardiche and sonic move, yes...but when it comes to natural flexibility, Alicia beat me clearly…her body never been enhanced forcibly…" Fate smirks, made Nanoha's expression sour for sure…

"Eh? What it is?"

"Ah, n-nothing important, AH!" Nanoha tried to change the subject and pointed.

Lightning and blazes roaring in the training field, Alisa and Aicia disappear from the sight, and number of sparks and explosion increased by large margin. Nanoha and Suzuka focused their concentration on their sight and hearing, and realized that Alisa and Alicia's speed had increased much faster, apparently Alicia is using a variant of Sonic Move, while Alisa is using her signature booster.

The fight is escalated to a whole new level, that's, until Alisa visibly caught on the end of the electric whip.

"-Lightning Bind-!"

And electrocuted.

"YEOOOW!"

Alicia released the poor thing, while not visibly injured, her body was fried.

"Su-surrender" she gulped.

"Su-sure" Alicia sweat-dropped and release the poor thing.

"You had to be careful Alicia" Fate frowned "Remember that elemental magic is physically dangerous to living being"

"I-I know...I-I'm sorry" Alicia bit her lips.

"N-no, I mean in a friendly spar...hesitating in a real mission could get you killed tho..." Fate waved her hand "Though the same couldn't be said for Nanoha and Chrono though I don't know the exact detail...so I guess it's okay to go all out against experienced enemy"

"Huh? what did you mean?" Alisa gasped.

"Err...beats me?" Nanoha sweat-dropped while Suzuka looks pretty curious.

Then a GIANT holographic screen came out of nowhere, showing Chrono and Nanoha kneels, facing each other, while their barrier jacket tattered and bloody, their expression were so scary it was unrecognizable, with Nanoha's eyes screaming murder and Chrono's grins screams insanity.

"Thats..."

"Nanoha and Chrono?"

"Seems weird in and out, but yes, it was Nanoha and Chrono...before

"Chrono-kun~" Nanoha shown a rather...unsettling smile...while said boy replied with...dark amusement.

"It's my mom, mind you, speaking of which Mary-san wanted to talk about that 'spare part' he gave to you..."

"I though we're never speak of that one spar again"

"Neither I want to, but you see these two amateurs need some...evidence, this is just convenient examples...and as I said earlier, it's my Mom's"

They left the training room with dark aura irradiating furiously, made the four girls frightened.

"Well, I once made Nanoha hut worse than that, to be honest" Fate sadly smiles "I wince every-time I think about that"

"But Fate-san, I was confused...I though Nanoha's attacks are non-lethal?" Alisa tilted her head.

* * *

"Well, let's sat for another lecture..." and they did, sat on the virtual grass.

"As you see, elemental magic caused 'real' damage...not unlike the real deal. That's why elemental spell are by far classified as lethal techniques, but there's an alternative to it that is 'Compression technique', Alicia"

"Yes"

Both of them raised their device, one changed to a whip while other changed into a scythe, they had similar color and properties, bright yellow and electrical properties.

"As you see, they're purely made of mana, but has physical properties like the real thing...though them being elemental doesn't count, the same could be said with majority of magic bullet; that's what made Chrono and Nanoha injured like that...neither Blaze Cannon or Divine Buster do that much of injury physically wise despite them being far more destructive and able to take out most enemies in a single shot" Alicia explained it nicely.

"So that's how he's capable of slicing trees with magical rope" Alisa nodded, referring to his mentor "The same thing could be said for bindings right? The can slice physical form with ease..."

"Well, technically yes, but considering their purpose is to restraint...we seldom enhance them with cutting properties as it took great amount of concentration that could disturb our next attack" Fate sweatdropped "Wait, where did you get THAT kind of idea, Alisa"

"You could said that every nice mentor has their darksides as well, just as how that stiff-faced of a guy Chrono has his nice sides"

the Testarossa twin just looking each other and wince, though their familiar Arf have demonstrated such kind of ability, she rarely use that for her being a brawler.

"Anyway, I and Nanoha actually started as enemy" Fate slightly embarrassed when she recall their first encounter and blush.

"Enemy? do you mean rival?"

Alisa, being game fangirl as she is, pretty familiar and expected that Nanoha and Fate don't start as friendly as Suzuka assumed; then again, she experienced the same thing...

"er...well, as expected from Nanoha" she suddenly sulk.

Fate began to share her stories about Jewel Seed and their family, unlike Nanoha, she explain it in a great detail. Fate was 'told' by her mother to capture all the jewel seed, Alicia added some flavor with very different but intertwined version of their mom. In short, one could said that Precia is extremely bipolar but also close to insane, and both Fate and Alicia digested this 'fact' well (though not without tears initially) and still loved their mother as they did until now.

The result is Alisa and Suzuka shed the tears like a small river, no, it's not exactly humorous, especially unlike Nanoha, their childhood (so to speak) is as Normal as most people could get. They, being ordinary 9 years old, actually felt that Fate and Alicia's story smash their imagination about happy family to pieces.

"One of our last encounter had me go all out with photon smasher...not only it has compression nature but also lightning nature...you see, Nanoha's defense is stronger than some could expect...so my intention is to break her defense and injure her a bit...but instead of raising her barrier...she take out all the damage since she's concentrating with casting a starlight Breaker...literally an overloaded Divine Buster using mana particles in the surrounding...the result is...well, not pretty would be an understatement"

"Ever since that encounter, I always been careful when using a compression type attack in a spar...my Mage ranking test is an exception thought...Chrono have no mercy and don't need it, as he did with Nanoha himself...he knows no hold back, apparently Nanoha gave him that influence...though he's slightly more careful in execution than she is...the result just the same..."

"Admiral Lindy had to slap them both just so that they stop beating the crap out of each other...and they had been careful against **everyone** else since then" Alicia added, she looks frightened and tramatized "**Never** though calm and collected Chrono could be that cruel-looking, **much less** kind and cheerful Nanoha...our world kind of turn upside down since that, and usually lenient and motherly Lindy-san began to show who's the boss and enforced a strict discipline in our training regulations..."

"On the positive side, Nanoha and Chrono had been close since then" Fate added cheerfully.

"You mean like a couple?" Suzuka smirk.

"Couple?" Alicia tilted her head.

"Nah, more like soulmate" Alisa crossed her arm and shook her head furiously "They're like two sides of a coin...heck...they could pose as brother and sister and I'll believe it if I don't know Nanoha this well...just look at their interaction now"

"Yes, I could see that too" Suzuka said, "Speaking of which, the way Nanoha react to Fate's video message made Alisa jealous-"

Alisa quickly changed the topic before Suzuka could finish "Anyway...our friendship actually started with bullying and a slap"

"Bullying"

"And a slap?"

"Yeah, I started out as average bully in the school...and you could say Suzuka is my favorite plaything...and there, Nanoha comes into the rescue and slap me so hard I still winces every-time I remember about that...not that I have forgiven myself until now"

"I think we're already talking about it Alisa-chan?" Suzuka pinched Alisa's cheek, while cross shaped veins pop on her head.

"But they should know, I just try to be fair and honest!" Alisa said in defense "After all, we're friends right?"

That made Fate and Alicia blush, while Alisa's little secret wasn't equal logic wise, they didn't care as long as Alisa could accept them as Nanoha's friend.

"Umm…I see…thank you very much, Alisa…Suzuka…"

Meanwhile, Alisa and Suzuka tried to talk, telepathic wise.

"_What the heck you doing Suzuka? You spilled it too soon…_"

"_I don't see what's wrong with that, I think it was obvious_"

"_Since Nanoha's __**the**__ sharpest person when it comes to romance, alright_"

"_Alisa-chan, that's mean…but then again you're right…I think It was __**Fate**__ wasn't ready for that one…you see how…socially awkward she is. And Alicia was…perfectly innocent, we shouldn't corrupt her with this kind of thought_"

"_Good, let us never speak about that, at least until Nanoha entered puberty_"

"_As if we're already did…_"

"…"

"…_Alisa-chan, don't tell me you__ already…_"

"_Yes, and please keep it a secret…too much information at once isn't a good thing_"

* * *

Alisa and Suzuka waved as they're loaded into teleporter, it was 05.00 P.M., kind of late for them to go home.

"Fate-chan, Alicia-chan, have you consider to move to earth instead?"

"Ah, I don't know, my trials hadn't ended yet...both of our presence is needed currently...we estimated that our final trial would be established in december or even next year proper" Fate scratched her head "It's hard to be a criminal, not to mention that we had no legal guardians too"

"Actually..." Chrono coughed, caught their attention "Your trial process had been accelerated...pretty fast...next sunday is your last one"

"HUH? **HOW**?" Fate raised her eyebrows in surprise, seeing Chrono stutter and awkward actually more interesting take out, but his revelation kind of SHOCKING.

"Well, I contact some people, pull some string through (cough) nepotism (cough) and mutual profit" Chrono said "Not everyone in TSAB as nice as us, you know...but whether it's because of empathy or something else, apparently they're tired of this case and the five year probational service is reduced to mere two years...demands of high-powered mage is pretty high these days, a mage with Alicia's level is rare, much less Fate or equivalent..."

"Also...uhm...actually we had some plan of moving to earth after the trial and Mom-I mean Admiral Lindy offers both of you official guardianship-er (what the hell)...parentage that is...if you want to...I mean-"

That earned an instant tackle from Alicia, who's so far as flailing her body "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! CHRONO!"

"Y-you're overreacting now" he cried, with his cheek flushed, two of the often absent expression to Chrono.

"So...umm..." Fate blush a bit "Should I call you...Chrono-niisan~?"

"GAH!"

That made Chrono spilled blood from the mouth and fainted, while Lindy and Amy popped out and laugh at his expense.

"Also, Arf will coming home tomorrow" Lindy informed "She's worked so hard she couldn't get a proper time to come home "

"Uhm, I guess a little party wont hurt..." Fate nodded "Thank you, Lindy-san"

"Call me 'MOM'"

"Uhm~"

* * *

I guess I forgot about Arf...and just realized it when I read back this chapter! I'm sorry for her fans, it was jarring mistake alright.

Speaking of which...did I pile THAT much of character? Do you have some...interesting ideas? Especially about Yagami family's trip (and Yuuno) to his home planet, I'm short of idea (aside from his planet is a **Dune-like desert planet** with **FF VII-style bizarre geology**)! While author got the absolute rights to choose, readers are free to submit some options.

Constructive critics and advices also expected.

TvTropes made my day.


	9. Chapter 08: First Contact Part 1

Before you read this chapter, you should be sure to read "**As' Divergence: OVA**" or else you'll be confused WHY 1 month already passed since the seventh chapter. It's pretty long, and far from awesome, but you'll understand something that you thought is a plot hole in my story.

Oh yes, the real name of Fate's familiar is Alph, not Arf, in case you confused. Again, it's shame that I cannot substitute Yuuno for Euno (100x cooler for me), since the spelling of Yuuno is official, I stick with that.

* * *

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

* * *

**Chapter 08: First Contact Part 1  
**

* * *

December 2nd, 06:00.

Uminari City.

"Are you ready guys?" Alisa barked.

"Of course!" Nanoha shouted.

"Bring it on!" Suzuka nodded.

And Alisa threw the cans, while Nanoha and Suzuka threw single, well concentrated magic bolt at it.

Their intention is to keep the cans stay on the air, using their magic bolt they began to strike their respective can.

"Yoosha! Could you keep it for a while, Raising Heart?" Alisa asked.

"[Sure, 13, 14]"

"Yoosh, 2 laps around the hill!"

Alisa flashing out from the scene, started to run. While her footwork not much faster than ordinary people when doing a jog, with her muscles boosted with magic, making her looks like doing a continuous short jump than anything, at speed no less than thirty kilometers per hour no less.

As Yuuno and Chrono said, it's better to have a continuous, low demand training than do an overboard training in a short time. Yuuno taking things slow but steady, Chrono is far more strict but overall their teaching method is the same: basic first, practice later.

Mages and their power sure are amazing isn't it? Sometimes she caught a nightmare: what happen if war-crazed people in earth suddenly gains such kind of ability, she doesn't want to think about it. Earth wasn't ready for magic-based technology and application, and considering how military got the best thing in every aspect of technology...

By the time Alisa arrived, they had reached impressive count, she however don't stop running, just running around two of them.

"77, 78"

"I surrender!" Suzuka sighed and her bolts explode, while the can dropped into a nearby trash.

Nanoha still continue to smash the can upward, getting faster overtime, she flinched due to the excessive concentration she required to control a homing-type bolt at such speed.

"98, 99"

"Final strike"

Humorously, the can dropped on the edge of the bin.

"Hoe"

"Too bad Nanoha-chan" Suzuka smirk.

"Well, I want to do it to" Alisa concentrates and forming a flaming bolt on her index finger and threw it, smacking Nanoha's can upward, then smash it downward, right to the trash bin.

"Whoa, Alisa you can do it!"

"Ehehehe, three days worth of training" Alisa stick her tongue "But Chrono said it still useless in combat, what a jerk"

"Chrono maybe harsh, but he's reasonably paranoid" Nanoha laughed "Our current suspect had the strength beyond us…once we caught in an ambush, it's over"

"That's why our mage evaluation involves real time combat before the technical one" Alisa nodded "I won't lose, and Nanoha's family had agreed to train me Fuwa-style Swordmanship too!"

"Both of you looks so ambitious" Suzuka sweat-dropped "We're still 9 years old, our future is bright, calm down for a while can't you? Go for a boy -or a **girl** for that matter- and settle down for a bit"

"Yes, of course~" Alisa mockingly hummed.

"Wait, what do you mean a boy or a girl?" Nanoha look confused.

"Su-zu-ka~" Alisa growled and clenched her fist "We have an agreement right?"

"O-ho" Suzuka winked at her playfully "That covers about me too..."

"SUZUKAAAA!"

"KYAAAH! ALISA-CHAN IS SCARY!"

Alisa glomped on Suzuka, squeezed her waist tight before began to tickle her.

Suzuka smirked and repelled...by freezing the air around her, and to extension Alisa herself.

"GAH!"

Alisa retaliated with her own heat generating magic, as both of the spell increased in power, a small and brief hurricane appear, cause by the collision of different temperature. Both of them literally went steamy thanks to the frozen sweat vaporized just as quickly...

Gives a whole new meaning of 'body heat transfer'.

"Hey, that's bad for your skin, stop it you two" Nanoha sweatdropped "And since when both of you reached intermediate level of elemental conversion?"

"Veery recently" Alisa grunted "Do you want to give up, Suzuka?"

"N-not in fifty years...Alisa-chan"

Nanoha sighed, and unleashed Raising Heart in cannon form "High blast, air conversion, Raising Heart"

"[Allright, my master...]"

Cue a mediocre explosion as Suzuka and Alisa comically thrown several meters upward, but otherwise unharmed.

Nanoha also recently trained herself elemental conversion, basically, any mage could do it, though much less efficient than those with a talent called 'Mana Conversion Affinity'. The efficiency itself measured in percentage, divided into three part; raw mana, converted mana, and waste mana (mana that consumed during the conversion process).

Elemental mana is the part where part of the spell gained a properties that's **physically harmful** (such as fire = heated air + physical combustion, ice = frozen air + water, and lightning = ionized air a.k.a. plasma + electricity) just like how mana compression creates a solid wires or projectiles as well as various kinds of defensive spell. The higher converted mana percentage, the more efficient mana conversion is.

"Now Nanoha, even though you're using air blast, that's not nice"

"And you should stop playing with magic conversion, that's dangerous" Nanoha retorted.

"Gomen"

There's one conversion that never officially added into account but widely used (there's only **three conversion element** officially); **Air conversion**. Basically, compress and accelerate the air with raw mana, creating a bigger airblast than ordinary spell, but less damaging overall. More than that, Air conversion is...rather loud would be an understatement, so it's harmful to ears...

Nanoha happily abusing them when it comes a mock battle...since bigger boom strangely result in less injury.

"So, how efficient your conversion are?" Suzuka checking her current statistic with Grimoire whilst sitting under a tree "Mine is 71% for ice, Chrono-san is 88%, then again he's trained himself much longer than the rest of us"

"73% for fire and rapidly growing" Alisa dropped herself on the grass, stretching her arm and legs "Chrono believe I could reach 75% by the end of the year"

"Hmm, it was 32% for air, and only 5% for the official ones" Nanoha replied "Quite a moot point training the rest, ne? Fate-chan and Alicia-chan has 90% and 83% for lightning..."

"Why? Raw pink explosion suit you best, accept no substitutes" Alisa laughed.

"Alisa, that's mean" Nanoha mocked anger for her, but then laugh "Maybe that's a good point thought"

"So wait, how exactly raw mana doing damage anyway? why human and animal will stay intact after getting in the way of large explosion?" Suzuka mumbles.

"..."

"..."

The other two pop and sharing same imaginary bubble, showing resident technician Mariel Atenza explained the theories with TWELVE boards worth of formulas when Alisa asked that exact question days ago.

"Oh...that's...very complicated" Alisa coughed "To put it simply: every human and animal has a linker core and mana network, and those alone prevent them from being disintegrated into dust...you can die from magic overexposure, but your body will relatively intact...not counting shrapnel and flying debris of course...that's what's barrier jacket for"

"I see"

After all, Suzuka is academically average...if resident school genius Nanoha and Alisa cannot understand them unabridged, average student like Suzuka must be the same case.

"I wish I could have two affinity, for example, **fire and lightning** anyone?" Alisa wailed.

"Except making you **look** ridiculously outstanding, and violating the law of nature, God_mode anyone?" Suzuka commented cooly.

"Oh yes, definitely God_mode, Suzuka-chan"

"At least the power level is well balanced"

"Agreed" Alisa nodded "Wait, who the heck we're talking about?"

"I think someone that has two elemental affinity? Wait, there's no someone like that amongst us" Suzuka asked again, confused as well.

Gazing to the sky while her friends still discuss something about power level, Nanoha smiles and then mutter:

"_Fate-chan, I wonder the case already wrapped...I hope you do well there_"

"Speaking of which, Admiral Lindy said we had to gather in Shangri-la by hour 1700, a teleport gate will appear here" Suzuka open her book, showing them a holographic mail sent from Athra.

* * *

Time Space Bureau Offshore outpost, same time...

Lindy and the collective Testarossa family firmly sat on the cafeteria, with Alph in tow.

"Kya! I missed you two!" the female dog familiar squeaked and pitted Testarossa sister on her arms, smother them with her noticeable assets.

It's been a long time since they met, about one month or so. TO put it mildly, Alph has been examined throughout in and out, since there's no neutral witness that could change the way Fate's case solved.

"So, Fate, Alph, Alicia, did you memorized it already?" Lindy asked.

"Yes!" three of them replied.

"Good, I'm afraid I'm not a good guide when Chrono is off the world, but apparently I'm at least sufficient" the green a haired woman smirk.

Which is unlikely, that's merely self-deprecation.

"_Admiral_"

Lindy twich as she recognized the telepathy signal, her son already returned for sure "_Oh, welcome home, Chrono_. _Why took you so long for a single escort mission?_"

"_As if you don't know_" he replied grudgingly.

"_Just kidding, who else was with you currently_"

"_Admiral Lowran_, _currently waiting for the arrival of Admiral Graham_"

"Oh well, seems like another job is calling, mind if I leave for a while? I'll be back before dinner"

"Kay-oh" Alph cheerfully gave a salute "Just leave it to mee~!".

Silence.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Admiral" the kemonomimi blushed with the sudden

"It's okay" Lindy nods and then left.

"By the way, I heard that Alicia has undergone mage testing as well" Alph crossed her arm "What's the result?"

"B Plus" Alicia sheepishly smirk "Low capacity of mana you see"

"Skill and experience wise, Alicia exceeded B-ranker Alisa and Suzuka by noticeable margin, and had she has at least same amount as them, she would be an A-ranker currently..." Fate added and sighed.

"It's okay, It's not like I want to earn a reputation or something" Alicia waved her hand, "I mean, I just wanted to know how much power I could spent to help everyone, so that I know my limit"

"I never knew that Mana Capacity is very important..." Alph shook her head, disagree "I mean...how many A-ranker actually had more than Half-a million mana anyway?"

As far as Fate concerned, there's only one person; Yuuno Scrya. He's an acquaintance of Chrono, Alisa's short-lived mentor, and except for him being only A-rank mage and has 800.000 mana cap, she didn't know anything else.

Chrono said that his combat prowess aren't that exceptional (actually **less** than enough), and while any sufficiently powerful B-ranker could beat him in that regard, talent alone wasn't enough to defeat him since he has long standing experience, backed up by sheer amount of raw power.

Hence Alisa, Suzuka, and Alicia have no chance against him one on one, and he should be enough to teach Alisa the basic of the mage combat.

Oh well, maybe they'll meet again, and maybe she should ask about it to Chrono.

Anyway, Chrono will return from his mission soon after. Fate wonders why it took a whole month for him to finish, but according to Lindy, it wasn't planned. So, there might be unexpected problem he encountered.

Alicia was smitten with him, truthfully, WHAT kind of attraction she felt for him is unknown. Fate herself still learning about human interaction herself, there's many kind of love.

Love between friends, love between families, heck, there's also love between rivals, and then there's one very special kind of love (whatever is that)...

And then there's her relationship with her mother...

"Fate"

"Fa~te"

"Uh yeah what?"

"What are you daydreaming about?" Alph mumbles.

"N-nothing just...I'm glad Chrono will be back soon. I kinda missed his strict schedule..." Fate replied awkwardly, having no other excuse to think of.

"ORLY" Alph playfully grins "I'm not sure you're really talking about schedule"

"Eh? eh? what is it? What is it?" Alicia mumbles "I missed Chrono too"

"Well, then let's follow his usual schedule, it's almost time for us to train"

"Shangri-la again?'

"Yep, Nanoha, Alisa, and Suzuka will be there too"

"What's Shangri-la?" Alph flailed her tail, curiously asking.

"Century ago, it was half-industrialized world, but was abandoned due to the sheer amount of transportation needed to reach it. The invention of teleportation technology was too late and the planet now used as training ground for TSAB recruit who just happen to be...extraordinary" Fate replied "As in, having sheer enough power that turned ordinary field into a dustcrop"

"Like you and Nanoha? I'm in then" Alph cheerfully nodded.

* * *

"Sir Harlown...is this really fine?" Presea awkwardly whisper, as everyone recognized her despite her being more than two decades younger.

"It's okay, you're under the protection of Harlaown Brigade, Admiral Gil Graham, **and** Saint Church...none of these pesky political officer will able to touch you" Chrono replied with a smirk "And guess who will wreaking havoc in Mid Childa if you're harmed?"

"I can't guess"

"Myself, bringing fate and Alicia in, and some help from Yuno's friends and Nanoha...that'll enough to collapse entire sector and create a chain destruction"

"Uhm...isn't that...too-"

"I'm just kidding, Ma'am...'

"Okay" Presea sighed, that joke was unfunny, really.

Walking across the corridor, Chrono unleashed his S2U secretly and hides it under his coat, his face look...afraid, it doesn't escape Presea's eyes. Why he's so afraid? He's not only strong, he's insanely skilled fighter. Unless, someone...something that's VERY powerful and he's afraid of it.

She could felt it too, the irradiating power was beyond belief. But this feeling is kinda...

Well, **familiar**?

"CHRONO! I MISS YA!"

"GAH!" Chrono raised his staff, but it was too late when suddenly a brown haired familiar girl jumped out from nowhere (actually, a teleport gate, but still...) and smother Chrono so tight he huffed angrily "STOP IT LOTTE!"

"NYA! It's been a long time and that's your response? That's mean! Here's few kisses for your insolence"

"NNhh~HAAA! NO WAI!"

Presea can only stumbled there, watching as the usually stoic Chrono molested by the brown haired cat familiar. Anyone with magic knowledge should recognized it from the ears alone. When Chrono is able to release himself, his face was literally covered with kiss marks.

"Ahh, that was yummy"

"Can't you get a smudge-proof, high-quality lipstick?" Chrono roared "My handsome face is ruined, damn it!"

"Aww, you're just exaggerating, you're still as cute as ever, nya~" she sheepishly replied

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"

Her eyes rolled and she smirked at the confused and stumbled Presea "We alredy tired for waiting you, my name is Lotte Liese, Admiral Gil Graham's familiar"

"Oh, thanks"

It's been only few days since they met, but Chrono already act as her own protective son (mostly to ease her thought, he always act straight-laced most of the time). Maybe...maybe it's because she wasn't with Alicia, even thought it's only few days since the last time they met. She missed her greatly.

And then there's Fate, a clone of Alicia...produced with the help of Jail Scaglietti, probably the closest thing to a partner after her husband deceased half a decade ago...

She decided, whether Fate hated her or not, she'll love her as she deserves. Chrono did give in the detail, the words 'Child abuse' was written in her official criminal records in this timeline, so what she (precisely her older and insane counterpart) did to Fate must be **very** unpleasant...

Waiting for them in the secret meeting room was a middle-aged man and a young-looking purple haired woman, both wearing reasonably flashy uniform. Those two welcomed them with a warm smile (or at least, the man did).

"Hi Chrono, how are you doing these days?" the purple haired woman asked frankly.

"Just fine, besides... from MY point of view, I'm not going that long, not even a week" Chrono replied, hard-ass cold, just like when he met.

"Shame that Eden had disappeared" the man scoffed "That planet has a lot of potential"

"You hadn't seen his face when it happen" Chrono nodded "Apparently the destruction of the outer shell creates a massive shock that transport...or precisely, thrown Eden out of timeline...and us. But as Scrya predicted, all object from this timeline has anchor strong enough for us to return to this timeline...meanwhile" Chrono glanced back to Presea.

"Somehow, Mrs. Testarossa, just like Miss Alicia is able to remain and interact with this timeline, unlike the rest of us, we only caught a glimpse of the faster timeframe, and only seconds passed while actually, we're gone for a month...now that Scrya's theory has been proven, at least empirically"

"He deserves an award" the man commented again "By the way, the name is Gil Graham"

"Leti Lowran" the purple haired woman added.

"We're still waiting for Admiral Harlaown then?" Chrono huffed, his mom always been carefree...yet **somehow** managed to done her job properly. There's so many wrongness with it, as if his mother is a fairy godmother or something...

"Admiral Harlaown?" Presea mumbles.

"Well, she's kinda...ahem, my Mother" Chrono whispers "By the way, I don't see Aria anywhere here"

"Aria is patroling around, in case some unfortunate mice heard what it shouldn't hear" Graham smirked, "Now that she had come, shall we start then?"

Chrono and Presea turned their head back, only to find that Lindy already there, smiling cheerfully.

"Surprising your son with advanced aura suppression magic, how priceless..." Chrono mutter sarcastically.

"Oh totally" Lindy nodded.

Aura suppression magic? Presea doesn't even felt Lindy's immense power until she unleashed that spell. Stealth Magic would be more appropriate terms for it...

"Speaking of which, where's Sir Scrya anyway?" Lindy asked "I thought he was key person in this case"

"Oh? I sic Mrs. Nakajima to cool his head" Chrono mumbles, "You know, how exactly a **suicidally irrational** kid could be a spearhead in solving a case this big, we need him in full and sane condition. I think she's slapping him some sense somewhere in Shangri-la now..."

"You've got a point"

* * *

1700 Hours, Shangri-la, Abandoned Industrial Section.

"Is that all you've got?"

"-CHAIN BIND-"

"Too straightforward, ever learned of feint move?"

"Shoot!"

Alisa watched in horror as her short-term but rather important mentor easily punched through concrete wall, granted, those are old and brittle. But still...

How the HELL he's still able to stand up, rather perfectly?

Facing him is a young woman who wear skintight barrier jacket, armed with knuckles similar to Yuuno's. The gem placed on the outside generates some kind of hardened barrier, making each of her punch has the power of sledgehammer, or more.

"What could you do if you're alone?" the woman smiling gently "No matter how strong you are, it's worthless if you don't have anything, or anyone to protect isn't it?"

"I know that but..." Yuuno flicked his gloves, and suddenly his arm surrounded by greenish-colored plasma cloud, micro-sized lightning crackles around them.

"Isn't that..." Alisa's eyes widened, that kind of attack is...

"I see..." his opponent somewhat startled, it's seems that Yuuno trained himself beyond his own limit. To elaborate, he learned this attack in 7 days, much shorter than Chrono expected "You know, you should not push yourself like that"

"I don't know, I should try nonetheless" he chuckled and then dashed toward her.

Her knuckles generates the hardened barrier again. Likewise, the plasma cloud surrounded Yuuno's gloves compacted itself, gave a blinding white appearance.

"-BREAK IMPULSE-!"

Those two fists connect, creating a sufficiently large blast. As the dust and smoke subsidizes, Yuuno and the woman had their outer wrist crossed each other, and below them is a 3 meter wide, one foot deep crater. Both of them relative uninjured beyond superficial burns, apparently.

"It's seems that you have conquered the basic" She ruffled his messy blond hair "Do you satisfied?"

"Well, it's not like my body could go further..." Yuuno bowed politely "Thank you very much, Mrs. Nakajima"

"...Hmm, your technique still unrefined, but you have a potential" the woman sheepishly grins, "In the end, power of love conquers all"

The woman stepped into teleportation circle and disappeared.

"Umm, I don't really understand what happened though" Nanoha sweatdropped, glanced at Suzuka, whose somewhat looks like she's hurt. Then her eyes meet Fate's, whose response is raised shoulder. Fate didn't understand either...

"Well, rather than that, everyone already gathered, except Chrono maybe?" Alph commented "Shall we begin the training ne?"

"Why don't you show me your own advancement, Alisa?" Yuuno smirked, said girl blushed and hit him in the shoulder "Shut up and watch, you lazy teacher"

"Agreed, Alicia, Alisa" Fate pointed "You two and me"

"That's very cocky of you, Fate" Alisa grinned "Shouldn't your familiar join you?"

"Oh, thanks. I doubt Fate will need me against you two" Alph waved her hand "Waste of power you see"

"Bring it on" Alicia nodded and stepped in "Bad girl mustn't go unpunished".

Yuuno watched as Alisa moved swiftly evading Fate's attacks, who in turn also had to divide her concentration between Alisa and Alicia. Alisa had went from a newbie in training to considerably strong mage just in two months, and if Suzuka had to be believed, Alisa and Alicia is underrated.

He didn't say anything, but from his expression, Suzuka could conclude that there's small satisfaction in his gaze, not much, but it's there.

"So, Scrya-kun, what took you and Chrono so long for solving his mission?" Nanoha curiously asked.

"Hmm? It's classified, sorry"

"Awww..." Nanoha pouted and backed off, Yuuno raises his eyebrows "I thought you'd be more...forceful, if that ero-officer had to be believed"

"...he's the boss" Nanoha shook her hand "Anyway, I'm haven't thanked you properly for guiding Alisa-chan the basic"

"Nah, Chrono did most of the job. Thanks to her...she motivated me to train myself again"

"HEY! CAREFUL"

One of the tallest building (actually, more like a tower) collapses toward them, Yuuno calmly thrown a binding chain, slice the building in half thus redirecting the fallen pieces.

Everyone is stumbled.

"Err...did you just use Binding for...slice a tower in half?" Suzuka sweatdropped.

"GAH! So that's what Alisa refers to cutting capabilities" Fate gasped "Alph, you should try that!"

"Kay oh" Alph binded a single tree, and pulled the bind hard enough to rip it from the root instead of slicing it "Oh, I'm fail, let me try that again...OH I CAN" the log now was cut in two.

"It isn't that amazing, I always do that all the time" Yuuno replied.

"It's a **waste** of concentration actually" Alph added "You can put less efforts in creating twenty conventional magic bullet than four of those solidified mana chain, but binds are more versatile so it might had some advantages, emphasis on **might**"

"Well, it's because I have no other offensive spell, so I think there's no harm in refining it" Yuuno shamelessly replied "In fact, since barrier ALSO a form of solidified mana particle that unlike projectiles, it still had a direct connection to my mana supply, I could train one aspect and it'll leak to other"

"So it's because you have **nothing** else huh?" everyone else sweatdropped, _poor Yuuno_.

"It does have advantage not losing it's power upon contact unlike projectiles" their attention redirected toward Chrono, who casually whipped his bind, stripping a tree out of it's branch "While it's require massive and constant focus to control it's hardness and sharpness, it require less concentration to aim and redirect"

"Also, you can retrieve some part of it if the binds are destroyed" he reabsorbed the retrieved bind "You cannot do that with projectiles"

"Oh Chrono, how about..." Yuuno said, but cutting off by Chrono raise his hand "Okay, I'm shut myself"

A particularly large teleport gate formed just several feet behind Chrono, there are three people summoned.

Lindy, Amy, and...

Fate and Alicia dropped their device, their expression is kinda different, but both of them really, **really** surprised.

"Mother..."

* * *

Duun-duun-duun...no wolkenritter here folks, shame on me, duh! I really wanted to write the rest, but it's already 4600 words, more than 1000 words exceeding my usual standard (wonder why my Gundam SEED crossover could exceed 10 thousand, really).

Next time we'll focus more with Wolkenritter, and some Testarossa family moment.


	10. Chapter 09: First Contact Part 2

OOOW YEAH! TESTAROSSA, MORE LECTURES, AND YAGAMI-KE! Sorry, had no plan for real Yuri currently, the theme is family and friendship, remember?

And OMG I just realized my mistakes, Sonic Move haven't already developed by this point, so I retconned most of the instances to 'Blitz Action' in previous chapter, what a shame.

* * *

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure and magic.**  
**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #97.**  
**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended unsuccessfully…**

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's**

**-DIVERGENCE-**

* * *

**Chapter 09: First Contact Part 2**

Instinctively, Alph and Nanoha took a battle stance, Nanoha looks wary and concerned, while Alp was…pissed (somewhat).

"Put ya guns down, Nanoha, Alph" Chrono muttered coldly "If any of you so much as scratch her, I'll stamp your cheek with the law of magic misuse and harassing important witness"

"It's okay, Nanoha, and…Arif, if I'm not wrong"

"It's Alph, thank you" Alph put down her fist, so did Nanoha. They however, did not drop their suspicion, even a little.

"Mother…is that…is that you…" Alicia asked tearfully "Is that REALLY you?"

"Alicia…yes Alicia it's me…" Presea smirked "Is that Valkyrie in your feet? You have rebuilt it already? Thank god! You're MY Alicia!"

"MOTHER!"

Alicia does not hesitantly use her -Blitz Action- to approach her mother, without using her Device even, stopping only in mid air, and instantly hugged her beloved mother, crying on her chest. Presea certainly hold her own tears, and she's just sitting there, patting her daughter's head.

"I missed you dearly, Mother…" Alicia sobbed "It's been months...since that day"

"Oh believe me, it's more hellish than I'm facing hundreds of Al Hazred Robots" Precia forced herself to smile, partly to ease Alicia, partly because she was happy they could be reunited.

Presea's eyes stumbled on Fate, "Is that…Fate?"

"Yup, she's Fate" Lindy nodded cheerfully "Why don't you come here and greet your mother properly, Fate?"

"Lindy-san! I-I don't understand…why…" Nanoha looks confused; her two friends are FAR more confused than her and just shut themselves.

"She's a different person, Nanoha" Amy replied "I mean, LITERALLY. She's Presea Tesstarossa from different universe and timeline; didn't you notice she's far younger?"

Nanoha squinted her eyes, yes, Presea was young, she CAN'T be much older than her mom (and that alone said something, her mother are well in her late thirties and LOOKS 25).

Not to mention, as her father always said, a person's eyes cannot lie, and Presea doesn't look like she's hiding any motive…or something.

Fate gulped and slowly, very slowly walking toward Fate and Alicia.

She recalled again her past experience as HERSELF, sweet or bitter. Remember the people she ever meet and separated with.

Alisa, Suzuka, Amy, Linith, Lindy, Chrono, Alph, Alicia…

**Nanoha…**

In an instant, she was already two steps from Alicia and Presea. Her face looks afraid, but anyone can see beneath that expression.

Fate wanted to hug her mother, who despite always neglecting and abusing her, always held by Fate in a high place in her heart.

Presea smirked gently and slowly offer her hand.

Fate replied, first by touching Presea's palms, and then put her palm on Presea's…

It's warm…and comfortable…The hand of a loving and caring mother…it's like Lindy's but they're even more…soothing.

"Can I…" Fate bit her lips, holding back not to cry "Can I…touch you more closely?"

"That's…supposed to be my question" Presea shook her head slowly "Can I hug you?"

"Fate-chan" Nanoha stepped in, but Chrono is blocking her path…HOW IN THE HEAVEN he did that? He doesn't even use Blitz Action or other type of acceleration spell as far as Nanoha knew, Nanoha could sense a spike of Mana emission from him, but that should not enough to made him WARP 50 meters like that.

"I always…I always wanted to hug you…" Fate nodded "I want to hug you, but I'm too afraid…"

"My, my…Fate…" Presea put her hand on Fate's shoulder, smoothly pulled Fate into a warm and gentle hug "Since today, I promise never let both of you go…"

"I always, always made you disappointed" Fate whisper between sob, "I know…you're not my real mother…"

"No, I AM your mother…Alicia IS your sister…no matter if we came from different worlds…were still a family"

Fate could feel warm and moist fell on her back…and heard a soft whisper…

"I'm really sorry…Fate…I'm sorry…I'm sorry the other me doing such damned and stupid things"

Nanoha could help but smile, she still not quite understands, but at least Alicia and Fate looks very happy (crying happily in fact).

"Now, Nanoha…I'm really confused…isn't Fate's mother killed in that incident she told me?" Alisa sweatdropped.

"There's always possibility of her reaching Al Hazred" Nanoha shook her head.

"And recently, as this ferret brat (Yuuno) told me what I told you more than a month ago, there's that crazy theory about different timeline…and thus different universe in a single time sphere of unlimited possibilities" Chrono added, much to Yuuno's chagrin "Unless someone brainwashed her and somehow rejuvenating her collapsing body, she's different Presea from different timeline"

Suzuka looked at her tome and Alisa's magic broom "So, there's also a possibility that our device also came from different timeline or universe?"

"TO put it simply, yes" Amy nodded "There's always that possibility, neither Hexenjaeger nor Grimoire had their records intact besides their basic operating system"

Alph still stay silent, though one can see she's not concerned anymore, just felt…awkward after the confrontation Alph put on her.

"Anyway, Sir Chrono…Sir Yuuno…thank you very much"

"It's my duty, besides, I saw Alicia and Fate like my own sister" Chrono nods, hence why he ALSO protective of Presea, though not showing it much.

"It's okay; I believe this is not a coincidence either" Yuuno nods "Those chains of events, it might be fate…err…should I rephrase it?" he sweatdropped.

Not even Chrono could hold his snickers anymore, at least he's trying.

"You're making fool of yourself, sensei" Alisa deadpanned.

"Damn...ow..." Yuuno flinched.

"Bannings, get him to the infirmary ASAP" Chrono commanded quickly, with no change of expression whatsoever.

"Why me?" Alisa frowned in response.

"_Because I knew you're worried about him and wanted to be with him alone_" Chrono beamed mentally, his facial expression still hard-ass as ever, but his soul is giggling manically.

Alisa's face flushed heavily in process, and in response quickly pulled Yuuno's hand gently.

"Aww, Alisa-chan being dere-dere, isn't it cute?" Suzuka squeed, then look at her friends for approval.

Nanoha, Fate, and Alicia looked at each other, then tilted their head to the right side simultaneously, popped three imaginary question marks, Suzuka popped veins in response.

"I...Chrono-senpai, could you supervise my training please?" she mutters, growling.

"Of course" Chrono smirked, Suzuka followed him into the midst of buildings. Five minutes later, some building froze and another explode spectacularly.

"Umm, something is wrong with her?" Fate mumbles.

"Suzuka is scary" Alicia nodded and trembling.

"Maybe she eat something that she shouldn't" Nanoha pointed, confused herself.

* * *

Arthra's infirmary.

"The result are out" the doctor start to explain Yuuno's symptom "The worst of it is muscular fatigue and ligament damage caused by over usage of Body Reinforcement Technique. The scan didn't report internal damage caused by impact force however"

"So it's all my fault huh? How stupid" Yuuno sighed.

"I certain you're a healer type?" the doctor asked again, Yuuno nodded. While anyone could learn healing magic, some people are BORN with them, sort of like Elemental Affinity.

"Good thing, because you're heal twice as fast as average mage do. If you want, I can prescribe the usage of compression capsule, to boost it further."

"Compression capsule?" Alisa mumbles "Could you please explain to me?"

"A treatment capsule where the air inside has high concentration of oxygen and mana" he explained "It has been proven that such treatment could boost your healing rate"

"I see, kind of like Beckham Capsule* ain't it..." Alisa clapped her hands "Except that they don't include mana in it, just highly pressurized oxygen"

"There's...something like that?" Yuuno gasped.

"Well, what kind of world did you came from? Even in Mid childa, the trend alone just started recently..." the doctor nodded and smile.

So, recently huh? Had he knew there's something like this capsule, Yuuno didn't need to bring Hayate to his planet and causing nerve damage because of the battle they fought...

DAMN.

"Well, I'd have it, but first I shall contact my family too" Yuuno mumbles "Also, I might need an additional one".

"Hmm?"

"You see, there's a sister of mine-"

Yuuno explained the situation clearly, and the Doctor nodded in response. "You could ask Officer Chrono, but he'll respond the same" Yuuno concluded "My sister might need one too".

"I see, then I'll prepare two portable model"

Alisa blinked "By Sister, you mean the one you're currently live with?"

"Well yeah, I'm kind of freeloader there, so at least I'd (ab)use what connection I had to help her" He smirked in response.

"I want to meet her" she laughed also, from what Yuuno told him that day, this Yagami family wasn't that bad.

"You should meet Vita, you and her are creepily similar" Yuuno suddenly turned silent, and somehow crying.

"Why are you-" Alisa gasped in response, don't understand what the heck hit him.

* * *

"Hard working as always, they are" Lindy commented from different tables, she's sat with Fate, Nanoha, and Presea.

"I see that Alicia is much more improved than when we're separated" Presea bowed slightly "She's a bit clumsy, and not talented at all"

"That's not true...mother" Fate awkwardly refuted, "In fact, she's very talented..."

Well, Fate, being Alicia's 'enhanced' clone (except for natural flexibility and Fate being right-handed) just being honest in general sense. Fate has Alicia's potential tweaked since her creation after all.

"All she lacked is raw power to back her skill..." Lindy nodded "That could be achieved given some years of training"

"By the way, Fate...could you introduce me to your friends here?" Presea smiled at nanoha, who then blushed in response.

"Oh...umm, she's Nanoha Takamachi, from Uminari City, Japan, Non-Administrated World #97 called 'Earth'"

"Nice to meet you" said brunette bowed in response.

"I think, of all people, the one that having the biggest role in saving Fate is her" Lindy added.

"That's...not true" Nanoha's face even redder than before "I was...I just wanted to be Fate-chan's friends, nothing special..."

"_And beating the crap out of each other in process..._" Chrono mentally beamed, Nanoha gasped and looking around if he was there, he isn't...or he's using that stealth technique again and eavesdropping somewhere in the cafeteria.

"I just wanted to know her reason...as we're competing for the possession of jewel Seed...at first glance, I already knew that Fate is not a bad person" Nanoha smirked "Then I learned more and more...I...I want to help her..."

"Thank you...Miss Takamachi" Presea put her hands on her shoulder, the warmness of her hand easing the doubt one Nanoha's part. She's really a decent mother!

"Sir Chrono already explained to me the detailed case...I...I was horrified...with my own self...I have such destructive potential that one wrong step and I could screw up so much...People said with great power comes great responsibility...and I betrayed that responsibility"

"I do expect that reaction" Lindy nodded "The real Problem is my superiors"

"Even though she's explicitly 'different' person, she, from law's point of view, is Presea Testarossa...I'm afraid some of them...pulled certain string to put her in a blame"

"Why is that?" Nanoha's eyes widened "TSAB is a law enforcement agency right?"

"It's not that simple..." Presea shook her head "They do have certain shades...that you wouldn't expect..."

_Somewhere in the part of time space, a lone kid standing above a building, covered in shroud, and wielding a rifle almost as long as he's tall. About a hundred meter from his place, a man is bleeding from, his arms and legs. _

_"Target captured properly, severe injuries, death from blood loss is certain by 16 minutes, send medical assistance ASAP"_

_"[Affirmative]"_

_Meanwhile, a lab somewhere in Mid Childa..._

_"So, those are your latest invention?"_

_"More like my newly born daughters...GYAHAHAHAHAHA"_

_"This is...For Mid Childa"_

"The accident that killed Alicia in this time line is because we rushed the development of New type of reactor...and caused a catastrophic failure...they put a blame on Mrs. Presea, but all the evidence supports her behalf so the case was purged from report...I had to DIG the darkest part of TSAB information network to obtain this info" Lindy explained.

"The same thing happened in my timeline...though both of us survive...and from what I've learned, I was lucky compared to my counterpart here..." Presea nodded, her counterpart in this world is dying slowly and painfully due to her being exposed directly to the radiation. Alicia did not survive at all.

In her timeline, both she and Alicia survived the accident, though Alicia was put into coma for about two months and both of them had to undergo three years medical treatment in order to recover their health to 100% condition.

"I...I can't believe it" Nanoha bit her lips, Fate is similarly hurt but don't say anything.

"We're not a saint Nanoha, and not all of us have the kind of idealism you and I hold" Lindy nodded "All of us wanted to achieve the same thing: to keep this world safe and intact. The method we used? Varies between people...some of them could be seen as heartless and cruel...but they do what they believed is right"

"So, I'll do whatever I think fair, I'll support her with all I've got in my disposal"

"Thank you very much, Admiral" Presea bowed, tearfully.

"You could call me Lindy...besides, I saw Fate and Alicia as my own daughter and don't want them to cry and carry unnecessary burned due to my incompetence"

"Okay, Mrs. Lindy"

* * *

...

* * *

Same time, Earth, Japan, Uminari City, Yagami Residence.

"Oh my God, it's only a month and it became this dirty?" Hayate wailed "We have to quickly clean up entire house"

"Though I advise you should call your doctor first, she must have worried to death" Vita commented, bored "We'll take care the preparation"

"Really? Thanks then" Hayate then ran directly to the phone.

Vita kicked the closet door and quickly took what needed to clean the house. Buckets (a LOT of them), mop, cloth...she doesn't bother eavesdropping Hayate's conversation, but what caught her attention is a single fact: apparently that 'Hayate's distant relatives' who supported her financially made sure her personal doctor didn't worry.

It was suspicious, either this person didn't give a damn about Hayate's well being or...

or this person realized that Hayate went on a trip, indeed. Hayate had told Her doctor about her one week trip (at least according to plan), but not anyone else...

She should talk about this with others later.

Though...she couldn't really concentrate with anything he did. Yuuno's planet is a cheap bargain to accomplish her task, compared to earlier, she gathers hundred of pages like she snapped a finger.

She just hoped that Hayate could endure the ensuring torture as the Book started to sap her reserves again...

"_I'm sorry...Hayate_"

"What are you apologizing for?" Hayate asked frankly.

Oh right, Vita forgot that Hayate had learned telepathic communication already. She should focus, or something spilling out of her mind and ruined everything.

Especially to certain boy turned ferret turned archaeologist came from a truly weird planet...

Shamal and Signum arrived shortly after Hayate finished her call, Zafira, in his wolf form, followed.

"I'm sorry it took so long" Shamal wailed, three of them, even Zafira -with his toy cart, supposedly bough by shamal as a prank-, carries so many groceries.

"Oh, you sure it's not too much? There's only five people and a medium-sized refrigerator!" Hayate gasped.

"I told ya" Signum deadpanned.

"No, I have recalculated it...with us went for a whole month, things should be replaced" Shamal sighed "It's not all food though"

"I see then, let me help you sorting those"

"Hayate, you really sure your legs are fine?" Signum asked, concerned of course.

"I got some cramp and spasm as soon as we leave Eden, but nothing more than those" Hayate grinned "However, at the same time, I felt like my legs wanted to move on it's own..."

"Hayate, I think you should stop forcing yourself like that" Shamal mutters.

"It's okay, I have plenty of reserves, remember?" there's also cards and gallons of mana-rich water, so there.

"Well, at least let me examine you, just wanted to be sure" the blond woman pointed a thumb, assuring Hayate.

Concerned, the other three rushed, but Shamal had prevented them from enter, shook her heads.

She then scan Hayate's body throughout, 'Head to toe' in medical terms. She scanned every inch, every micrometers even. It took a long time for her to finish the detailed inspection.

She's horrified by the result she got, and slumped on a chair.

"Shamal...please tell me Hayate is alright" Vita mutters "Please"

"Well, it's not really THAT bad, but a bad thing nonetheless" Shamal mutters.

"Human body had it's limitation...Body Reinforcement magic only buffers your body so far, breaking through such limit...allowing us to lift ten times our own body mass, running faster than cheetah for **several** minutes...in Hayate's case, it's the combat with Angra Mainyu hat broke it" Yuuno explained, calmly, despite he's suspending himself with a crutch.

Wolkenritter does have such limitation, but their limit is beyond normal human, as they aren't biological in traditional sense. That's why, any of them has the capability of using Strength-boost magic in an extended periods of time, boosting their body to superhuman level instead of merely made unusable limbs functional.

"What the hell happened with you" Vita frowned in response and grabbed his collar "What the fuck did you mean with that?"

"The same thing I explained earlier" He smiled sadly, "You know how I was messed up after the disappearance of Eden. So, I have the same problem as Hayate did with her legs, though in her case it's less severe, and muscular problem more than nerve"

"So Yuuno, you have realized it too?" Shamal bit her lips.

"What do you mean? AAH! I'm confused!" Vita groaned "Better spill everything you **damned ferret**!"

"Hayate's disease was related to nerve damage rather than muscular damage, though because they're rarely used, her muscles DID shown some problem of atrophy" Shamal mutters "Body Reinforcement magic, as you know not only strengthened our bones and muscles, they also increase our reaction time by strengthening our nerve system as a whole"

"Fighting along with us forced her leg to work more than it should, as if made them functional not taxed her already...Hayate made her own condition worse...she did know, WE'RE not. At least until a doctor in the Athra told me...then I realized that...that what I did, by persuading Hayate to transform...I..."

Vita slammed him to the wall, he doesn't even flinch.

"Don't..." Vita grunted "Don't you go Shinji on us like that, Yuuno"

Yuuno's eyebrows twitched, he had expected Vita to punch him some sense; she didn't.

"Vita"

"It short, but Hayate could embrace the happiness of walking with her own power..." Vita bit her lips, bracing him, tried not to cry.

"It all our fault, I wasn't noticed her condition until it was too late...besides, you were told by the book right? I don't think the book did it with harmful intention" Shamal nodded.

"What's matters now is to recover her condition...if she's this stubborn, then she might losing the chance to recover...forever" Signum nods.

"Actually, I was planned another trip as soon as I recover my full strength...again...inspecting the alien ship entered our worlds...no, our timespace. Maybe I could find a cure for it" Yuuno explained "I always wanted to ask this...but I'm afraid it wasn't my right to know" Yuuno mumbles "What kind of curse does she suffers? Why there's no cure for it?"

"I wish I knew" Shamal lied "But healing magic can froze the advancement, at the least...that's what we did. Heck, she even show IMPROVEMENT in your planet, only transform so her leg can be functional in daily live instead of forcing her to work to her limit during battles"

"It'll be better if you send her to a hospital in Mid Childa...not that I look down on your abilities, Shamal ...probably ...just probably, they could solve it"

"Shamal has hundreds of experience remember?" Vita snorted, released him "What could those amateurs do?"

Oh right, Yuuno had learned it very recently, just after the disappearance of Eden. All of the Wolkenritters are sealed inside the book, whose are older than Yuuno could guess...Archaic device is archaic.

"Well, at least we could use this **special bed**" Yuuno open a teleport gate, and two cylinder mostly made of glass and plastic appear. Large enough to contain an adult inside comfortably.

"WTF is that thing again?" Vita curiously knocked it.

"Highly pressurized chamber with extra infusion of oxygen and mana...at least you could save some of your strength, Shamal"

Shamal snickers, and quickly pulled his face to her ample breast "YOU'RE GENIUS!"

"Damn and everytime I did this, something goes wrong beyond expectation" Yuuno said, releasing himself "I don't deserve this...warm hug. Had I know it's very existence I should borrow it instead of taking Hayate to my home planet"

"Hey, it wasn't like the planet are all bad. Besides, it's a **backwater** planet and you're a traditionalist..." Vita punched his shoulder softly and grins.

"_Shamal, can I get up now?_" Hayate called.

"I think we should place a Restrainer on Hayate thought..." Shamal mumbles "She could conserve her mana that way, and we could prevent her from spilling unnecessary effort...so she could keep walking...below normal girl's capability, but at least she could walk without harming herself since she's only using what her body usually emitted"

That and exposure to massive concentration of mana slowed down the Book's harmful curse put on Hayate, to the point Hayate's body showing a **little** sign of improvement during their adventure in Eden.

"Restrainer? You mean that seal-thing placed on the woman ferret rescued?" Vita asked.

"Precisely, it seems. You know, her power output was reduced by the time that Harlaown officer placed a magic seal on her" Signum nodded "Say, any of you had the knowledge?"

"I don't, and only TSAB higher up has them, it's called Limiter by the way" Yuuno waved her hand when Zafira's sharp eyes rolled toward him "Well, you could call Chrono if you want"

"I do, but mine had it's limitation...if Hayate's stubborn enough, she could break it with sheer power alone...and you know how stubborn she is"

Signum twitched, yet another dangerous gamble. This is dangerous both to them and Hayate, but as she said earlier, Limiter would prevent Hayate's absurd mana emission from going into waste.

She could redirect those emission inward, to her leg. Healing it and made them functional...without harming Hayate too much like Body Reinforcement spell do.

"Well here's his number, in case you wanted to contact him" Yuuno gave him his small notebook "I'll install this one for Hayate's usage"

"Oh Yuuno, what happened with you? and what's that pod?" Hayate asked, concerned as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Well, you know me...let's say it'll make your legs comfortable" he sheepishly smirk.

Vita wonder if Yuuno's screwing with their plan of saving Hayate or inversely finding various alternatives to cure her "Let me help"

"Now what should I do?" Signum mutters.

"Signum" Shamal and Zafira leered at the pink haired sword knight "_OH damn_"

"Fight or flight" "You're our leader" "So You choose the best" "For Hayate".

"I suppose..." Signum looked at Shamal "I'd go with Shamal's suggestion..."

It's 19:00 and Chrono is in the bathroom, relaxing himself. It's a long day and it made him tired.

And suddenly, his class-1 Storage device, a specialized communication device, is bleeping.

"_Chrono, there's a call from Yagami Residence_" he hear her mother contacted him telepathically.

"Link me in" Chrono pushed the button "Hello, this is Officer Chrono Harlaown"

"This is Signum Yagami"

Chrono twitched, that sword wielding, tall, big-boobed woman...why the heck she knew his number? This must be Yuuno's doing.

Let's not her start with the rustling sound of water around him, it's seems that he's...in the bathroom or something.

It made her embarrassed.

"[By calling me directly like this I assume that ferret...no, Yuuno told you my number and need my help]"

"Truthfully, yes, he asked if we could ask you for help regarding my sister Hayate Yagami" she replied professionally despite the awkwardness.

"[I see, he already took two Compression Capsule, let me see if could help more...]"

"Well, thank you very much...there's a matter with her overboard emission and-"

"Umm, is Signum talking with someone?" Hayate asked curiously, her devilish grin was seen clearly "Maybe a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, because Signum has a thing for a teenage boy, of course" Vita commented sarcastically.

"Really? So Signum is **really** into younger boy huh! how unexpected"

"Err, Vita mean it as a sarcasm" Shamal wailed, embarrassed despite she's not being the subject.

"Hey, I'm still talking, tone down your volume" Signum barked, growled, and reduced her volume again "Excuse me, it's just my families...yeah...yeah...uhm, wait...so...like that? I'm sorry if I intrude your bath time...umm, let me rephrase it...sorry"

"See?" Hayate winked at certain blond boy, who facepalmed in response. Zafira's dog lips twitched, until Shamal glared at him, he coughed, recomposing his stoic face.

Vita however rolling on the floor, laughing at the sword knight's expense, despite the later didn't mind and saw it as another ridiculousness of Vita.

Yeah, just another weird day in Yagami family...

* * *

Okay, that's weird ending, I know. Basically, Shamal is too paranoid, now that Chrono had seen their appearance and power level because of Yuuno's involvement with him. He **screwed** their plan, but at the same time, he had given them various alternatives, one after another (we know none of them are permanent, but at least he tried and those works temporarily). Yuuno also indirectly helped them to collect plenty of pages. By this chapter, about 500 pages of the Book of Darkness had been filled swiftly.

Remember, Vita estimates Nanoha alone could fill at least 20 pages in the anime. However, since Chrono already suspicious of them (thanks to Yuuno! /sarcasm), it'll be **harder** for them to collect more pages after this.

This chapter marked the start of the canon A's storyline. Also, for several chapter ahead, there's **no Yuuno**! Cheer up, Yuuno-haters! (just kidding, you know he's my favourite, but yes, he's disappeared for several chapters, sort of).

Oh and once again I assured you all that NanoFate is official, the other ship on the other hand...borderline Crack Pairing. Credit to War09 for ChronoxSignum jokes. As far as shipping problem goes, there's no serious SignumxChrono, but who knew? I might change my mind...

**Tvtropes made my day**.


End file.
